This Shadow of Mine
by spideyk
Summary: Jackie Estacado knew that he would never be a good father, but fate had other plans for him. When a young boy shows up with powers resembling the Darkness, he takes the boy to Beacon to see if it can be controlled. This is Ryan's adventure to find close friends and to get help in keeping back the Darkness. But what does the Darkness have in store for Ryan and RWBY?
1. Shadows in Beacon

**This is my Darkness crossover with RWBY. I wanted to get this started a little bit while I'm still waiting for RWBY vol.2**

**This story might not be updated frequently since most of my time is on "Mentor". I usually worked on this when I finished with a chapter early. And you can check out my OCs profile at the end.**

* * *

Beacon is one of the academies that help train young people to become Hunters and Huntresses. Many strong people have gone here and trained to control their special powers and hone their skills. Ryan is now one of those people who is headed to beacon now. The school year had already started a few months ago, but he was able to get in thanks to his adoptive father. Ryan has to be careful not to talk much about his adopted parent, because that man is the infamous mafia boss, Jackie Estacado. Ryan was now sitting in a limo with Jackie and his friends and fellow "Family" members, Vinnie and Jimmy "The Grape". Ryan stared out the window of the limo, looking worried about his upcoming meeting with the school headmaster.

"Why do you look so down, kid? Everything is going to be fine." Vinnie said.

"It's Beacon. I haven't done anything to get in there; and what if my 'Condition' screws everything up?" Ryan said.

"That's why we are taking you there. They can help you out with that." Jackie said.

"Are you sure, Jackie?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, the boss knows what he is doing. Trust me; everything is going to be alright." Jimmy said.

"See? Jimmy hasn't steered you wrong, right?" Jackie asked.

"No sir." Ryan said.

The limo stopped in front of the academy. The driver of the limo came back and opened the doors for everyone to get out. Ryan was the first to get out and he walked forward to the doors of the academy. The doors opened and a blonde woman wearing glasses walked out.

"Ryan James?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I serve as an instructor and secretary to Professor Ozpin." Goodwitch said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Ryan said.

Jackie stepped up and Goodwitch noticed him.

"Mister Estacado." Goodwitch glared at him.

"That's me." Jackie said.

"I don't know why Ozpin is allowing someone from your family to come into our school, let alone allow you to have a meeting here." Goodwitch said.

"It's this school's job to help people control their abilities and become Hunters, right? That's why Ryan is here. He needs help." Jackie said.

"I should say so if he is a part of your 'Family'." Goodwitch said while maintaining her glare.

Jackie grew angry, "Listen to me you dominatrix bitch. Ryan has done nothing in my business whatsoever. So leave him the fuck alone."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, unfazed by Jackie's outburst, "Follow me, gentlemen. Professor Ozpin is waiting."

They walked inside and followed Goodwitch around the school. Ryan saw some of the students and the uniforms that they wore.

"Jackie? Do I really have to wear that?" Ryan said while pointing to the uniforms.

"If they require you to, then I guess you have to wear them." Jackie said.

"I'd rather wear one of your dress suits." Ryan said.

"Well, it looks like you can finally get over that 'Stiff Clothes' problem you have." Jackie said.

Ryan rolled his eyes and continued walking. They reached a set of double doors and Goodwitch opened them. Inside was a large office with a green theme. It had large bookcases around the room, a large window overlooking the city, and a large desk in where a man with grey hair and green clothes sat. Goodwitch went up to the desk.

"Sir? The child that you granted an audience with is here." Goodwitch said.

"Good." He said.

"And Ozpin? I should warn you, his 'Father' is here as well." Goodwitch said.

Ozpin nodded and held his cup of coffee. Jackie and Ryan walked in the office. Ozpin motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs across from him. They sat down and waited for Ozpin to say something.

"Hello Ryan. How are you feeling today?" Ozpin asked.

"Nervous, sir." Ryan said.

"That is understandable." Ozpin said. He looked at Jackie, "You do know that I don't do this very often?"

"Like I told you before, this has to be done. For his sake as well as the worlds." Jackie said.

"So I heard through the phone. You sounded afraid. I must ask you one thing first." Ozpin said.

"Why am I going out of my way to help some kid?" Jackie said.

"That's the one." Ozpin said.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I have this 'Condition' that has bothered with my family for generations. I find Ryan one night and he has the same thing I do. I was scared for him and tried to help the best I could. When nothing seemed to work, I called you and asked for your help." Jackie said.

"And what is his 'Condition'?" Ozpin asked.

"Let's just say that his semblance gets out of control and he needs help suppressing it." Jackie said.

"I see." Ozpin said, "Ms. Goodwitch, please go get RWBY for me."

"Yes sir." Goodwitch said and walked out.

"I don't understand. What does a gemstone have to do with me?" Ryan asked.

"No. RWBY is a team here in Beacon. I will have them go on a mission with you and I can see your work first hand." Ozpin said.

"If you want to see what you are dealing with, then leave everyone out of this." Jackie said.

"It is a rule that all students must be assigned a team. Here Ryan can learn teamwork while controlling his powers." Ozpin said.

"No! You send anyone out there with him there is a good chance that they will get hurt!" Jackie yelled.

"Rules are rules, Mister Estacado." Ozpin said.

Jackie glared at him, "If any blood gets on his hands, it is on your young/old ass head."

* * *

Team RWBY walked with Goodwitch to Ozpin's office. Ruby tried asking why they were going to his office, but she didn't get an answer. She turned to her team.

"Do you know why we are going to the professor's office?" Ruby asked.

"You might want to ask your sister." Weiss said.

"Why is it always me!?" Yang asked.

"Because you are the guiltiest of us of doing something against the rules." Weiss said.

"Why can't Blake be the guilty person for once?" Yang asked.

"Guilty of what?" Blake asked.

"She does have a point, Yang. Blake hardly does anything except read her books." Ruby said.

Yang gasped, "How could you turn against me? I'm hurt, Ruby."

"Ladies, we are here now." Goodwitch said.

She opened the door and Team RWBY walked inside the office. There they saw Ozpin sitting at his desk with another man and boy around their age.

"Please, come in girls." Ozpin said.

RWBY walked up to the desk.

Ozpin pointed to the boy, "I would like you to meet Ryan James. He is a late edition to our first year roster. Ryan this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. They are the team that will help you during your initiation."

Ryan smiled at them and then quickly looked away.

"So not only are you sending him out with a team, but a team full of girls?" Jackie asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, he's never been around any girls his age before." Jackie said.

Ozpin smiled, "Two birds with one stone."

Jackie sat back and massaged his temples in frustration.

"As for your assignment." Ozpin said to RWBY and Ryan, "You are to go to a cave in the Emerald Forest that is infested with Grimm. We have knowledge that small dust deposits are in that cave. Take care of all of the Grimm so we can investigate further and collect the dust."

"So I deal with the Grimm and I'm in?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said.

"What about us, sir?" Ruby asked.

"You are to help Ryan and make sure that he gets out alive. And yes, you will be graded on your performance." Ozpin said.

"How will you know if we did this or not?" Ryan asked.

"I will send out small cameras to follow you around. I will see your skills and how well you work with a team." Ozpin said.

Ryan stood up, "When do we leave?"

"Right now." Ozpin said, "Good luck to you."

Ryan walked out of the office with RWBY leaving Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Jackie to watch them from the screen where the cameras will broadcast their progress. Jackie sat back and took a deep breath.

'Good luck, kid. Whatever you do, don't let the Darkness take control.' Jackie thought.

Then Jackie heard something that he didn't want to hear. The voice of the Darkness.

_**In time, Jackie. The boy will be perfect. Two hosts are better than one.**_

* * *

**Tell me how I did with this first chapter. I know it is short, but it is just starting out. The next one will be a bit longer. Whenever you see bold italics in the story, then that is the voice of the Darkness. Anyway, here is Ryan's profile.**

Name: Ryan James (Named Ryan Estacado in this story)

Age: 17

Appearance: He has short black hair that stands up straight in the front and has green eyes. He wears a black cloth duster coat with a hood he sewed on. Under his coat is a plain read t-shirt and blue jeans, he wears black colored tennis shoes with grey shoelaces. He keeps the hood off usually, but he will put it on when wants to strike fear in his enemies.

Personality: He is usually quiet and shy, but when he makes friends with someone he is more open to them. He wants to get close to friends by going out with them on outings or by playing video games indoors. He does have a darkside that he is trying to control. It can be suppressed, but he can explode if he see's someone he cares about get hurt.

Backstory: Ryan's family was killed in a house fire when he was just a baby. Since he had no other family, he was put into an orphanage. He was beaten and bullied by other children at the orphanage for being "Weak". He tried to hide in the dark basement of the orphanage to get away from them. It worked for a few years, until he turned 13 and the other kids found him. Ryan was scared and wanted them to go away, but they continued with the verbal and physical abuse. That's when he found his semblance, two black demonic looking snakes shot out and killed everyone that made him miserable. He ran away that day and never looked back. He continues to travel to keep his dark secret away from others so that it may never happen again.

Semblance: Aura Manipulation. His aura can summon two demonic looking snake creatures that float around his shoulders and help him in fights. (Basically the powers the Darkness gives to its host)

Weapon Name: Heart of Darkness

Weapon Description: A long black katana with no guard and the blade is jagged and chipped instead of it being a sharp blade. The blade is also black too. (Has no sheathe, summons and disappears out of thin air)

**And Ryan is in other stories as well. He is in "RWBYS" by Stack96, ****and he will make an appearance in **"The Nightmare Begins" by key18, and "Beacon's Newest Arrival" by mak133. Check them out if you are interested.


	2. Shadows in Darkness

**I actually had this chapter finished ahead of time. It seems some people are interested and I hope I won't disappoint, so here is the second chapter.**

**And happy Mother's Day! Don't forget to tell your mom that you love her!**

* * *

Ryan traveled with RWBY in the forest. The girls mainly chatted amongst themselves while Ryan stayed quiet and followed them. Ruby saw how quiet the boy was and went to talk with him.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Ryan jumped a bit, "Uh… Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you nervous?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Ryan said.

Ruby smiled, "Don't worry. I was nervous about working with a team at first, but they are my best friends now."

"Okay." Ryan said but he still looked down.

Ruby thought as she walked, "I have this."

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and extended it to its full scythe form. Ryan got a good look at her weapon.

"Wow! You are able to use that?" Ryan asked.

"Yep!" Ruby said, "What do you have?"

Ryan looked worried.

"Come on. I promise not to laugh." Ruby said.

Ryan extended his right arm as far as it would go. Black smoke came out of his hand and it formed into a long black katana. The katana had no guard, black blade, and the blade was jagged and chipped instead of being sharp.

"Wow…." Ruby looked in awe, "How did you do that?"

"I guess its part of my semblance." Ryan said.

"What is your semblance?" Ruby asked.

"I can't say." Ryan said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Jackie said that I shouldn't tell anyone about it." Ryan said.

"Jackie? Was he that guy who was with you in Ozpin's office?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ryan said.

"And he is a wanted man." Weiss said.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"That man was Jackie Estacado, the notorious mafia boss here in Vale." Weiss said.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Ozpin let a known criminal come on the school grounds?" Blake asked.

"It's to help me." Ryan said.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Blake asked.

"My semblance. It can get out of control." Ryan said.

Weiss walked up to him and glared at him, "You are hiding something from us. What is your 'Boss' up to?"

"Nothing. He has done some bad things, but he has a good heart deep down." Ryan said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Weiss asked.

Yang got in between the two, "Easy, easy. Let's just do this job and then he can answer all your questions when we get back."

Weiss glared at Ryan, "You haven't heard the last of this."

"Good, because I stopped listening." Ryan said.

The camera flying above them was sending a signal back to Ozpin's office. It followed the team as they continued walking.

* * *

"Not even here for less than an hour and someone is trying to start some shit with him." Jackie said.

"You can't blame Miss Schnee for being on her guard. She did first see Ryan with you after all." Ozpin said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Jackie said.

"First impressions leave a lasting effect on some people." Ozpin said.

"He didn't do anything. He hasn't made an impression on anyone yet." Jackie said.

"He was seen with you and you are a wanted man." Ozpin said.

"I said that he's nothing like me!" Jackie said.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said.

They continued to watch the screen seeing that RWBY has made it to the cave entrance.

* * *

"This is the cave?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. All we have to do is clear out all of the Grimm and we can relax." Ruby said.

"Have you dealt with the Grimm before?" Blake asked.

Ryan shook his head.

Yang winked at him, "Don't worry. Stay close to me and you will be fine."

"O-o-okay." Ryan blushed.

The girls readied their weapons and Ryan summoned his katana. They walked in the dark cave being wary of their surroundings.

"It's so dark in here." Ruby said.

"Can you see anything, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I can. Try to stay close to me if you can." Blake said.

"Be careful with that rock, Yang." Ryan said.

"Huh? What rock?" Yang asked.

Ryan held her wrist back, "The one you're about to trip over."

Yang moved her foot and kicked the rock away, "Huh."

"You saw that?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ryan said.

"Are you a Faunus?" Blake asked.

"No." Ryan said.

"Then how did you see that rock?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I can just see." Ryan said.

"Then help us keep an eye out for any Grimm that come from behind." Weiss said.

"Okay." Ryan said.

The girls continued moving with Blake taking the lead.

"Um… Ryan?" Yang said.

"Yes?" Ryan said.

"You can let go of my hand now." Yang said.

Ryan blushed and let go, "Sorry."

They walked deeper in the cave and found no signs of Grimm yet. They come across an opening in the cave. There was where the Grimm nests lied, guarded by many Grimm. They only saw twenty beowolves, ten ursa, and two deathstalkers.

"Wow. There's a lot of them." Ruby whispered.

"Good thing the deathstalkers stingers glow so we can see." Yang whispered.

"You think we can take all of them out?" Ryan whispered.

"Of course we can. We have been trained for this." Weiss whispered.

"Let's try this." Blake whispered, "Ruby and I will handle the beowolves. Yang will go with Ryan and handle the ursas. Weiss, use your glyphs to hold the deathstalkers back and make sure that we don't get overwhelmed."

"Understood." Weiss whispered.

"Roger." Ruby whispered.

"Got it." Yang whispered, "You going to be okay, Ryan?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ryan said.

Blake took a good grip on her weapon, "I'll go first."

She ran out and used her semblance to distract most of the Grimm while she headed towards the beowolves. Blake held Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form and attacked a small group of beowolves. Ruby used her semblance to quickly catch up to Blake and she used Crescent Rose to decapitate three beowolves. The ursa started to charge towards them, but they were stopped by Yang. Yang used an uppercut on an ursa and sent it into the air. Ryan jumped in the air and used his katana to slice it vertically in half. Weiss set up glyphs to make sure that the deathstalkers wouldn't interfere. The deathstalkers struggled to move. Their stingers whipped around and slammed against the cave ceiling. Rocks fell down as the team continued their fighting. Weiss' aura was running low and she had to release the hold on the deathstalkers soon.

"I can't hold them for much longer! We need a new idea!" Weiss yelled out.

"Let's try to lead them outside so we have more room!" Ruby yelled.

Everyone fell back to the opening of the cavern and the Grimm followed them. Ryan noticed that the ceiling was about to come down and block the cavern from the rest of the cave. He saw that Yang would be crushed so he ran towards her.

"Look out!" Ryan yelled.

He pushed Yang out of the way and she knocked the rest of the team down in the cave halls before the ceiling caved in. Yang quickly got up and started to move the rocks away.

"No! Ryan! RYAN!" Yang yelled as she tried to clear the way.

Ryan was left alone with the Grimm. They slowly made their way towards him.

'I have only one chance. I'm sorry, Jackie. I'm sorry everyone.' Ryan thought to himself.

Ryan took his katana and rushed towards the large group of Grimm. He jumped in the air and sliced the stingers off the deathstalkers. The stingers fell to the ground and lost their glow. The entire cavern was totally dark, but the Grimm could still find their prey. Ryan looked different from before to the Grimm. Ryan's eyes glowed like two bright lights, a dark aura appeared from behind his back, and the sounds of moaning and hissing were heard.

* * *

Yang started blasting the rocks away with Ember Celia. She shot at the rocks over and over again.

"Yang, stop!" Blake said, "That is getting us nowhere!"

"He's trapped in there! He could be killed with that many Grimm!" Yang yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said.

Everyone saw that Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Jackie were in the cave with them.

"Professor? When did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"I almost had to drag these useless bums out here." Jackie said.

"Sir, Ryan is trapped in there! You got to help us get to him!" Yang said.

"Miss Goodwitch, could you please clear the way?" Ozpin asked.

Goodwitch flicked her hand and used her aura to knock all of the rocks away. RWBY ran inside the cavern ready to fight the Grimm. They found them, but it was not what they were expecting.

"Oh my god." Yang said in almost a whisper.

The Grimm were dead. Their bodies were mutilated and torn to shreds. Blood and gore covered the walls of the cavern. Yang looked around, but she could not find Ryan.

"I don't see him! Where is he!?" Yang said.

"Yang, calm down." Weiss said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yang yelled, "He got trapped in here protecting me! If he's dead, then it's my fault!"

"He's not dead." Jackie said.

"How do you know!?" Yang asked.

"I just do, alright. All we got to do is find him." Jackie said.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss asked clearly showing her distrust of Jackie in her voice.

"Don't you know me, princess?" Jackie mocked.

Weiss glared at him.

Jackie started walking, "Just follow the trail of bodies."

Everyone started to follow Jackie. Jackie was worried about Ryan. He has seen this kind of destruction before. He knows because he has caused it before, with the Darkness. Jackie noticed that Yang seemed most upset and worried out of all the girls.

"You okay, kid?" Jackie asked.

"I don't see him! Where is he!?" Yang asked.

"Calm down. We will find him." Jackie said, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have a crush on him."

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got seriously hurt." Yang said.

"And you would feel that way about anyone?" Jackie asked.

"Of course. I want to be a Huntress so people will stop getting hurt." Yang said.

'Hmmm…. That girl has a good heart. She reminds me of Jenny. Her personality can make anyone smile and her heart is full of a loving light. I hope Ryan can get with a girl like her and take great care of her. Something that I wasn't able to do.' Jackie thought.

Jackie smiled as he thought about the good future that he wanted Ryan to have. He knows that he would not be a good father, but he still wants Ryan to live a good life without the Darkness getting in the way. Jackie's thoughts were rudely interrupted.

_**Keep her away from the boy, Jackie. Keep them all away from him.**_

'Why the fuck should I listen to you?' Jackie thought.

_**He will suffer like you had suffered.**_

'Everything that has happened in my life was because of you!' Jackie yelled in his mind.

_**Save him, Jackie. Kill them now.**_

'Fuck you!' Jackie yelled in his mind, 'I will not let you fuck up his life like what you did with mine!'

… _**Then you have sealed his fate.**_

"There he is!" Ruby yelled.

Ryan was sitting down next to the wall covered in blood. He looked unconscious. Yang ran up to him and held him in her arms.

"Is he dead?" Yang asked.

"That's not his blood." Jackie said.

Ryan started to come back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at Yang in a daze.

"An angel?" Ryan said.

Yang blushed, "What? No, it's Yang. Remember?"

"Yang?" Ryan looked at her and came out of his daze. He blushed, "I'm sorry. I must have passed out."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you're okay." Yang said.

"So you have dealt with the Grimm in this cave. Very good, young man. I'm glad to welcome you as a student in Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, sir." Ryan said.

"Now, let's head back and get you cleaned up for your introduction ceremony." Ozpin said.

Everyone started to leave. Ryan got up with Yang.

"Ryan?" Yang said.

"Yes?" Ryan said.

"Thank you for calling me an angel." Yang blushed.

Ryan blushed again, "Well…. You're welcome."

* * *

They returned to Beacon and Ryan had cleaned up in the showers. He met with RWBY, Jackie, and Ozpin in the school auditorium. Ozpin took Ryan out onto the stage.

"Students. Today we have accepted a new young man to join us here at Beacon. I trust that you will make him feel welcome here as you meet him in class or in the halls." Ozpin turned to Ryan, "Please introduce yourself."

Ryan stepped up to the microphone, "Hello everyone. My name is Ryan." He looked back to RWBY and Jackie on the side of the stage. He looked back to the crowd of students, "Ryan Estacado."

Some of the students gasped and started murmuring amongst each other. RWBY looked at each other while Jackie shook his head.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight with the Grimm wasn't very good. And sorry to those that were expecting a Darkness appearance, but it will show up soon. Thanks again for showing an interest in this crossover and I hope it will be a good one considering that it is the first RWBY/Darkness story. So tell me what you think by review or PM and please help me out by suggesting ideas for chapters.**


	3. Lights in the Darkness (Start)

**Welcome back, readers! For those fans of the RWBY series that don't know what "The Darkness" is, you can google (Or whatever search engine you prefer) "The Darkness" comic series or video games.**

**Just so you know, I worked on this the same time as I worked on "Mentor"**

* * *

After the introduction, Ryan went with RWBY and Jackie to Ozpin's office. There he was to explain some things to the girls and Ozpin will explain Ryan's schedule in the academy.

"You're his son!?" Weiss yelled.

"Yes." Ryan said.

"He's adopted." Jackie said.

"Not legally." Goodwitch said.

"Shut up, bitch." Jackie said.

"Asshole!" Goodwitch said.

"Professor, you can't be serious about letting him stay here?" Weiss asked.

"I don't see why not." Ozpin said.

"He admits that he's the son of a known criminal." Weiss said.

"And he has no criminal record himself." Ozpin said.

"Speaking of criminal, what about that little company that your old man has?" Jackie asked Weiss.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"At least we don't use slave labor." Jackie said.

Weiss gasped, "My father does not use slave labor! All of our workers are hired legitimately!"

"In the eyes of the public. They don't mention anything that happens under the table." Jackie said.

"Nothing happens 'Under the table'!" Weiss yelled.

"So even you are ignorant of Daddy's little business." Jackie said.

"How dare you!" Weiss yelled.

"That's enough out of the both of you." Ozpin said, "I made my decision about Ryan staying here and it is final. As I said before Ms. Schnee, Ryan has no criminal record whatsoever. Mister Estacado here has seen to that personally."

Weiss exhaled through her nose.

"And to help you see that, I have decided to place Ryan with Team RWBY." Ozpin said.

"What!?" Weiss yelled, "You must be joking!"

"I never joke." Ozpin said. He sipped his coffee, "Rarely."

"You're…. he's….. this is…. UGH!" Weiss yelled.

She huffed and growled as she stomped her way out of the office.

"What did I do now?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Weiss is just like that to new people." Yang said, "Ruby had a hard time getting her to warm up to us."

"I don't know. She seems really harsh about Ryan being with us." Ruby said.

"I kind of understand her a bit since he comes from a mafia family, but for some reason I can tell that he's a friendly guy." Blake said.

"At least someone finally gets it." Jackie said.

"Um… Professor? We don't have a fifth bed in our room." Ruby said.

"Whoa! Stop, stop, stop. You are not going to put him in a room with four girls." Jackie said.

"He is a member of their team." Ozpin said.

"Then take him out of there." Jackie said.

"School rules say that each student must be assigned a team." Ozpin said.

"Bullshit!" Jackie said.

"I can't take him out of Team RWBY, but I will give him a separate room. Is that a fair compromise, Mister Estacado?" Ozpin said.

Jackie groaned.

"Before you leave Ryan, please take this." Ozpin said.

Goodwitch walked up to Ryan with a set of clothes in her hands. Ryan took the clothes from her and looked at them.

"This will be your uniform. You will wear them while in class. And yes, it is mandatory to wear them." Ozpin said.

Ryan just stared at the uniform in his hands, "…. Fuck me."

Jackie laughed a little bit.

"And fuck you too!" Ryan yelled.

"Miss Rose? Please show Ryan his new quarters. It will be the unoccupied room next to yours." Ozpin said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

Ryan and his new team started to walk out of the office.

"And Ryan." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir?" Ryan said.

"Next time, I suggest that you watch your language." Ozpin said.

"Good luck with that." Jackie said.

"Oh kiss my ass, Jackie." Ryan said and left with the girls.

Jackie smiled and shook his head.

"There is still one matter to discuss with you Mister Estacado." Ozpin said.

"And what might that be?" Jackie asked.

Ozpin pressed a button on a remote and a flat television screen came down. The screen came on and it showed a picture of Ryan in the cave with the Grimm. Ryan was standing with a black aura behind him and creatures resembling snakes came out of it.

"I assume that this is the same 'Condition' that you share with the boy?" Ozpin asked.

Jackie sighed, "Yeah." He sat down in a chair, "That thing you see is no medical condition. It is a demon that has existed since before the beginning of time. That thing has plagued my family for generations and I will not have it mess with another."

"What is that thing, Mister Estacado?" Goodwitch asked.

Jackie took a deep breath, "It calls itself… The Darkness."

* * *

Ryan walked with Ruby, Blake, and Yang to his new dorm room. They stopped in front of the door and Ryan jiggled the knob.

"It's locked. How do I get in?" Ryan asked.

"The professor told me to give you this." Blake said.

She handed Ryan his Scroll.

"This will unlock the door. And it also serves as other things too." Ruby said.

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"Well, you can watch the news, get your class schedule, call or message us. You know that these smart devices can do a lot." Yang said.

"I see." Ryan said.

He waved the Scroll in front of the door and he heard it unlock. He opened the door and stepped inside with the rest of the team.

"Where's Weiss?" Ryan asked.

"She's probably blowing off steam somewhere. I'd try to stay away from her for a while if you can." Yang said.

Ryan looked around the room and sat down on the full sized bed. It was the only thing in the room right now.

"How come you get a big bed?" Ruby whined.

"You wouldn't be able to hang that on your ropes." Blake said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"We made bunk beds in our room." Yang said.

"I'm still surprised that they haven't come crashing down on us." Blake said.

"It's because we're smart! We fixed them really good." Ruby said.

"How did you make these bunk beds?" Ryan asked.

"Ruby suspended her bed with rope above Weiss and Yang's is sitting on top a stack of books above mine." Blake said.

Ryan looked at them, "Do you happen to know the number for 911?"

Yang started laughing, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. Yang sat down next to Ryan on his bed.

"So, what can you share with us?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"We just want to get to know you. We are a team now." Blake said.

"I can't say anything." Ryan said.

"Because of Jackie, right?" Yang asked.

"Well, that and some other things. My life has pretty much been dark." Ryan said.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

Ryan shook his head, "It's too painful for me."

"You should give him some time, he will tell you when he is ready." Someone said.

Everyone looked in the doorway and saw Jackie leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry for bothering you, Ryan." Ruby said. She looked at her teammates, "Let's go to our room and try to do our homework."

The girls left the room and went next door to their own room. Jackie pushed himself off the door frame and walked up to Ryan.

"You're going to have a heck of a time being with these girls." Jackie said.

"Do you really think that I would be fine?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. They seem like nice girls. Well, except for that white-haired bitch. She could take more time getting used to." Jackie said.

Ryan looked down, "Does the professor know about it?"

Jackie sighed and sat down next to him, "Yeah. He knows about you and the Darkness."

Ryan sighed.

"He said he would try to look into different things to help you with it. In the meantime, do not use it unless you have no choice. Understand?" Jackie said.

"Yeah. I got it." Ryan said.

"Good." Jackie stood up, "I should head back now. Good luck in your studies."

Jackie walked to the door and stopped.

"And one more thing." Jackie said.

Ryan looked at him.

"About these girls. Don't try and fuck on a first date." Jackie said.

"And turn into you?" Ryan teased.

Jackie chuckled, "That's the last thing I need." He closed the door behind him, "That's the last thing that the world needs."

_**It's not too late, Jackie. Kill the girls and save him from the torment.**_

"Shut up." Jackie said and walked back to his limo outside.

* * *

The night came and the entire school was asleep. RWBY was sleeping soundly in their beds, until they were woken up by the sound of screaming. They heard it was coming from next door from Ryan's room and they jumped out of bed to find him and find out what's wrong. The doors were set to an automatic lock during curfew hours, so Yang used her shoulder to knock the door down to Ryan's room. She ran up to Ryan's bed and shook him to wake him up.

"Ryan! Wake up! It's okay!" Yang said.

Ryan slowly stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He was heavily breathing and his eyes darted around the room. He saw that RWBY was in his room and they looked worried, everyone except Weiss.

"Sorry. I hoped that I could go for one night without the nightmares scaring anyone." Ryan.

"You want to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

Ryan shook his head, "I can't."

"Ryan, it's not good to hold these kinds of things in." Blake said.

"Just leave him. He was just doing it for attention and it's disturbing my sleep." Weiss said.

"Then be a jerk! Go back to sleep and leave him alone!" Yang said.

Weiss scoffed and went back to her team room. Ryan looked down because he did not know why Weiss was so cold towards him.

"Forget about her." Yang sat down next to Ryan, "We are here for you."

"I don't want to be a burden on you." Ryan said.

"We're a team. We all share our burdens and we work together to get through it." Blake said.

"I'm just not used to this. I was all alone in the world before I met Jackie and he took me in." Ryan said.

"And now you have us. We won't abandon you, no matter what." Yang said.

Ryan suddenly wrapped his arms around Yang and hugged her. Yang blushed, but she hugged him back.

"Thanks. I think I can finally see a light at within this darkness." Ryan said.

"Um… Anytime." Yang said.

* * *

Everyone went back to sleep in their respective rooms. Morning came around and everyone got ready for their day of classes. RWBY stood outside of Ryan's door. He was ready for class, but he refused to come out.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Ruby said.

"Bullshit! I look like a fucking dork!" Ryan said from behind the door.

"I'm sure that you look fine. We wear them too, Ryan." Yang said.

The door creaked open and Ryan peeked outside. He saw RWBY was wearing their uniforms. He stayed in the room and slammed the door.

"I think I'm not doing feeling too good." Ryan said.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I got a nosebleed." Ryan said.

"Whoops." Yang said.

RWBY's friends and neighbors, Team JNPR, had come out of their dorm in their uniforms and saw RWBY standing in front of the door.

"What's going on, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, hi Jaune. We got a new team member yesterday and we are trying to get him to come out of his room." Ruby said.

"New member? You mean that Estacado person that just joined the academy?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep. That's Ryan." Yang said, "Come on, Ryan. You're going to be late for class."

"I don't care!" Ryan said.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Weiss said, "Nora, could you please get him out of there so we can start the day?"

"Okay!" Nora saluted.

Nora kicked down the door and ran inside the room.

"Hi!" Nora said.

"Who the heck are you!?" Ryan yelled.

Ryan was thrown out of the room and he was slammed face first into the wall. He fell backwards and landed on his back. Everyone stared down at him.

"Now that you are out, pick yourself up and get to class!" Weiss said.

Ryan got up and reluctantly followed the group to their first class. Along the way he was introduced to Team JNPR. He stayed quiet, but he was polite and gave them his attention when they spoke to him. He kind of wanted to avoid that since he was still uncomfortable around people. That is why he introduced himself to the school as an Estacado, so no one would get near him or bother him. But since JNPR was friends with RWBY, he stayed with both teams to not be rude. The first class was with Professor Port. Ryan sat next to Blake in that class as he listened to another one of Port's stories. Ryan laid his head down on the table.

"Are you okay?" Blake whispered.

"Fuck. This. Horse. Shit." Ryan said.

Blake rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

The next class was Combat Training with Miss Goodwitch. The students were given extra time to change out of their uniforms, much to Ryan's pleasure. Students sat in the seats that surrounded the slightly light arena as Goodwitch stood in the middle of it and explained the rules of a normal arena tournament. She used her scroll to randomly pick names from random teams. The first name drawn was Weiss. She was pitted against Ren from JNPR. The fight was lengthy and Weiss was the winner. Everyone applauded their performance and Goodwitch chose two more names at random. The fights continued for a while and the second to last fight ended up with Yang as the winner in her fight. Her team congratulated her and Ryan gave her a smile.

"This will be the last fight for the class." Goodwitch said, "The first name chosen is….. Cardin Winchester."

Cardin walked up to the arena with his mace in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face, feeling confident that he would beat his opponent.

"The second name chosen is….." Goodwitch looked at her scroll and she had a look of annoyance mixed with worry, "Ryan Estacado."

Ryan looked a bit worried about fighting someone human. He had a hard past when it came to fighting other humans. The first part of it was bad, the other part was even worse. Yang walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"You can do it, Ryan. We know you can." Yang said.

Ryan smiled back at her and nodded. He went up to the arena. Goodwitch walked up next to him.

"Please keep it simple." Goodwitch said before leaving.

Ryan summoned his katana and slowly walked towards his opponent. The buzzer sound and the match officially started. Ryan ran up to Cardin and started slashing away. Cardin was able to block with the pole of his mace. He kicked Ryan in the stomach and knocked him away with his mace. Ryan was sent flying back and he hit the ground hard. The screen showing their aura levels had shown that Ryan's aura had gone down, but as soon as Ryan got up it went back to full levels.

"How did he do that?" Weiss asked.

Goodwitch saw this too and she had someone check to see if they had any technical difficulties. The fight continued between Ryan and Cardin. Ryan was on the defensive as he dodged and blocked Cardin's attacks. Cardin lifted his mace over his head and went to slam it down. Ryan spun out of the way and countered by punching Cardin. He punched him so hard that it busted his lip and sent his aura down into the yellow.

'No normal human can do that much damage with one punch. Either Cardin is slipping or there is more to Ryan than we know.' Blake thought as she watched.

Cardin wiped the blood off his lip and stared angrily at Ryan. Ryan took a good grip on his sword and got ready for Cardin's attack. Cardin charged forward and swung his mace wildly. Ryan ducked and blocked his attacks while trying to counter. Cardin blocked Ryan's counters and pushed him away.

"Come on. Ryan! Kick his sorry ass!" Yang cheered.

Cardin looked at Ryan, "I don't care if your name is Estacado, kid. You're nothing in my book."

"You don't know what I really am." Ryan said.

"I know you're joined up with the losers of the academy. You think that surrounding yourself with those girls will get you anywhere?" Cardin said.

"At least they are willing to look past my dark exterior. They want to know me as myself, not my history or my family name." Ryan said.

"You tell him! Put that jerk in his place!" Yang yelled.

Ryan smiled and waved at Yang, "Thanks Yang!"

"You think you have a shot with her?" Cardin mocked.

Ryan stopped waving.

"She's just being nice to you because you're so pathetic." Cardin mocked.

"Shut up." Ryan said.

"Even you should know that she's is the type to go after every other boy in the world, not go for someone like you." Cardin mocked.

"Shut up!" Ryan grew angry.

"You're the type of guy who will always be alone for the rest of his life." Cardin mocked.

Ryan snapped, "SHUT UP!"

His eyes changed from green to yellow. He took his sword and charged at Cardin. Ryan swung his sword wildly in frustration. Cardin was easily able to block with his aura and used his mace to knock Ryan down to the ground. He lifted his mace above his head.

"What now, loser?" Cardin said.

Little did he know that his question would be answered.

_**Kill the light.**_

Ryan looked at the light which illuminated the arena. He took his sword and threw it at the light. The blade impacted with the blub and the room was covered in total darkness. Ruby shrieked and jumped on Blake which covered her eyes.

"Ruby!" Blake yelled.

"It's dark in here!" Ruby yelled.

"I know that!" Blake yelled.

"Someone get the emergency lights on, now!" Goodwitch yelled.

The sounds of roaring could be heard, the sounds of flesh smacking against the concrete arena were heard, and the sounds of metal ripping through flesh were heard with the sound of blood dropping on the concrete. The emergency lights came on and everyone's vision was restored. Blake peeled Ruby off of her and pushed her back in her chair. Goodwitch walked up to the arena.

"Mister Winchester, the uncalled for verbal abuse and attack while the lights were out will…" Goodwitch stopped.

Everyone in the arena saw that Cardin was down on the ground with Ryan standing above him. Cardin was covered in cuts and bruises and his aura levels were almost down to zero. Ryan summoned his sword again.

"I wouldn't do that, Mister Estacado." Goodwitch said, "He will be dealt with properly once he is fully healed."

"An execution isn't proper!?" Ryan said, "I killed humans before and he shouldn't even be considered a human!" He looked down at Cardin, "Don't think that I don't know what you have done, or what evil thoughts that go through your mind!"

"Enough! I suggest that you take your attitude and leave." Goodwitch said.

"Are you getting in my way!?" Ryan yelled.

Yang ran up to the arena and stood in front of him while holding his shoulders.

"Ryan, it's over now. Just come with me okay?" Yang said.

Ryan was still angry, but he was calming down for some reason. He nodded and followed Yang into the halls.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I just have this irresistible urge to kill someone now!" Ryan said.

"You can't let Cardin get to you. He tries to pull that same trick on everyone." Yang said.

"I'll still kill him!" Ryan yelled.

Yang pulled his arm and wrapped him in a hug. Ryan didn't know why she was doing this, but he was slowly calming down.

"There. Ruby used to do this to me when we were young. I would get so angry and she would force me to hug it all away." Yang said.

"I didn't know people do this all the time." Ryan said.

"I was just us then, now it's helping you." Yang said.

Ryan put his arms around Yang and hugged her back.

"The others and I will look after you. Everything will be fine now." Yang said.

"I'm scared now." Ryan said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Before the lights went out, I heard a voice. There was this certain feeling inside of me that felt like it was something else inside my soul. It was screaming out to kill Cardin. What scares me is I agree with it." Ryan said.

Yang held him closer to calm him down. Ryan felt that no matter what would happen, he would feel better as long as he had friends like Yang. The day continued and they finished their classes. Ruby called everyone to their dorm room and announced a plan that she came up with.

"I say we should take some time off from studying this weekend." Ruby said.

"No." Weiss said.

"But Weiss!" Ruby whined, "I planned on us spending time with Ryan. We need to get to know him outside of school."

"I'm up for it!" Yang said.

"You're up for anything that gets you away from work." Weiss said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Blake said.

"Am I the only one against this idea?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby, Blake, and Yang said.

Weiss groaned.

"We could go camping this weekend. With what Ryan went through today the outdoors might calm him." Blake said.

"Camping is so boring." Yang said, "We should head to the amusement park!"

"We can do all of these things." Ruby said.

"But what are we doing first?" Yang asked.

Ruby took a coin and tossed it in the air. She caught the coin and covered it up with her hand.

"Um…. Is heads camping or amusement park?" Ruby asked.

"Amusement park!" Yang said.

Ruby looked at the coin, "We're going camping."

Yang pulled Ruby's arm and looked at the coin. It was the tails side.

Yang sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Ryan was next door getting ready to go to sleep. He didn't have any pajamas so he slept in a pair of shorts. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom as he remembered the voice that he heard earlier that day.

'I don't know what that was. Am I going insane? Or is there something else going on with me? Whatever the answer is I know one thing for sure, the voice I heard didn't sound evil. Something tells me that it is evil.' Ryan thought.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight was not interesting or if it was too mushy with Ryan and Yang afterwords. Those of you with questions like, "How can Ryan use the Darkness if Jackie is the host", or "Would the Darklings show up too?", or "Would the Angelus make an appearance?", or "What is Ryan's history?". All of these will be answered in time, so I ask you to be patient until I feel like it would be a good time to put it down.**

**Now that is out of the way, tell me what you think of this story. Also for those that are fans of RWBY and The Darkness, let me know of some ideas that sound interesting for a chapter plot. I would love to hear from you. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Lights in the Darkness (Blake)

**Well, here is my next Darkness chapter. Just to let you guy know, the next few chapters might not be action packed. It is part of my plan for a huge event I plan in the story.**

**Yeah... this took a while to finish up. The reason why is because I just bought a PS4 recently and I have been playing the games I got on it.**

* * *

The weekend had come and RWBY had convinced Ryan to come with them to get the supplies for their camping trip. Blake had done this before, so she knows what they need to get. Yang was still complaining about the whole thing.

"Why did you say that we can go camping, Blake? We won't be able to do anything but sleep in a sleeping bag and a tent." Yang said.

"There is more to camping than just that." Blake said.

"Yeah. We get to use trees and bushes instead of indoor plumbing." Yang said.

"Another reason why we shouldn't do this." Weiss said.

"What was the first reason?" Ruby asked.

"Him." Weiss pointed to Ryan.

Ryan looked at the group with a sorry look on his face.

"Will you stop that!?" Yang said, "He's not doing anything wrong."

"Yet! He hasn't done anything yet! We are in a store. He might try and steal something here." Weiss said.

"Like what? Is he going to hide a cooler in his pants?" Yang said.

"Just don't blame me when we get caught." Weiss said.

"We are not going to get caught, because he is not the guy you think he is!" Yang yelled.

"Um… guys." Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss said.

"People are starting to stare at us." Ruby said.

They looked around and some of the people in the store were looking at them. Ryan turned around and started to walk away from the girls.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Away. I don't want to upset anyone." Ryan said.

Yang walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Come back here." She dragged him back to the group and they continued walking.

"You just need to learn to ignore Weiss. She's pretty much an ass." Yang said.

"I have a good reason to be suspicious." Weiss said.

"Shut up." Yang said, "You need to tune her out for now. We are here to have fun with you and get to know you better." She said to Ryan, "Even though we are doing it wrong!" She said to Blake.

Blake just rolled her eyes and ignored her. She had the team split up to get the supplies needed in the store. Blake and Weiss went to the outdoor section to get the tents and sleeping bags. Ruby and Yang were tasked to get a cooler and food with Ryan. Ruby dashed down the aisles grabbing the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. Yang got a few hot dogs and some buns for them. Ryan came back with the cooler and bottled water and he let the girls put their items in the cooler. They met back up at the registers and paid for all of the items.

* * *

The next day was the day of the campout. They took the equipment and went out into the forest. Yang kept on moaning and groaning as they walked.

"Are we there yet?" Yang asked.

"Don't make me hang you in a tree by your underwear!" Blake said.

Ryan turned red at the thought.

"Just how far do you plan to go?" Yang asked.

"Just a bit farther." Blake said.

"We would be far away from any known civilization by then." Yang said.

"That's the point of camping, to get away from everything." Blake said.

"This sucks!" Yang yelled.

Yang tripped on a tree root and fell down. She held her left ankle in pain. The rest of the team went to her.

"Are you okay, sis?" Ruby asked.

"OW! It hurts!" Yang said.

"Can you walk?" Ruby asked.

"Are you kidding?" Yang said.

Ryan picked Yang up and held her in a bridal carry, "I can carry her to where we are going."

Yang put her arms behind his neck, "Aw! That's sweet!"

Blake shook her head, "She just sprained her ankle. She can walk the rest of the way."

"No! I think it's broken." Yang said.

"Yang, that's…." Blake said.

"SHH!" Yang shushed her.

* * *

They continued walking as Ryan carried Yang. Blake stopped at a spot where she thought would be a good place to camp for the night. They started to put up their tents when Weiss suggested placing their tents away from Ryan.

"Not this again!" Yang said.

"I'm serious! Who knows what he might do since we are in the middle of nowhere without our weapons!" Weiss said.

"He's our teammate now. He won't hurt us." Ruby said.

Ryan set down his tent on the ground and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Away." Ryan said and disappeared behind the trees.

"Weiss, why do you have to be such a bitch to him!?" Yang asked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" Weiss said.

"You're going to be sorry when I get through with you!" Yang said.

"And what are you going to do!?" Weiss asked.

"First, I'm going to talk to him, and then I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Yang said.

"Everyone calm down!" Blake said, "I'll have a talk with him, Yang. And don't kill Weiss while I'm gone."

"Why do you get to talk to him?" Yang asked.

"Because you have a 'Broken ankle'." Blake smiled.

* * *

Blake walked to where Ryan went into the forest. She jumped in the treetops to try and find him quicker. The sun was setting and Blake had found Ryan sitting on a large rock next to a lake. Blake jumped down to the ground and walked towards him. She saw a tear fall down from Ryan's eyes into the water.

"Please forgive Weiss. She can be discriminatory most of the time." Blake said.

Ryan turned and looked at her; then he went back to staring at the water. Blake sat down next to him on the large rock. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Something tells me that you have been through something like that for a long time and it still bothers you to this day." Blake said.

Ryan continued staring at the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked.

"I can't." Ryan said.

"We all have dark histories, Ryan. I was with the White Fang for most of my life and I have done some things that I'm not proud of." Blake said.

Ryan stayed silent.

"Even Yang has something hurting her deep down." Blake said.

"Impossible. She has too much of a bright personality to have something like that." Ryan said.

"Maybe she always smiles because she doesn't want anyone to know. I think even Ruby doesn't know about it." Blake said.

Ryan looked at her, "How do you know?"

"I know what misery looks like, even if someone tries to hide it." Blake said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ryan asked.

Blake stood up, "Talk with us when you are ready to share. We will listen to you." She put her hand on his shoulder again, "We care about you. We are a team."

"Is that the only reason why you care?" Ryan asked.

"We are a team. That also means that we are a family too." Blake said.

"And you always look after family." Ryan said.

Blake smiled, "That's right."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks Blake, but is it okay if I still have some time to myself?"

"Sure. I'll see you when you come back." Blake said.

Blake left Ryan alone to his thoughts. She returned to the camp where Ruby was already roasting marshmallows on the campfire. Yang was sitting next to her watching the fire. She saw that Blake had come back and went up to talk with her.

"Where's Ryan?" Yang asked.

"He's fine, Yang. He said that he needed some time for himself. He will come back when he is ready." Blake said.

Yang nodded and went to the fire with Blake and sat with Ruby. Weiss came out of her tent and sat down with her team. Night had come and the girls still waited for Ryan to come back. Blake heard some rustling nearby due to her Faunus ears. She thought that it was the normal forest wildlife, but she went to check just to be safe. When she got to the bushes, she was pounced and thrown back to the others. She got a good look at her attacker.

"Adam!?" Blake was shocked.

"Hello Blake." Adam said.

Some grunts came out of the forest and surrounded the girls.

"Man! What a time to leave our weapons back at the school!" Yang said.

Blake glared at Adam, "What are you doing here?"

"Simple; looking for you." Adam drew his sword, "You have upset a lot of people, Blake. You turned your back on our people." He pointed his blade at Weiss, "And you have sided with the enemy!"

"You know what we were doing was wrong! I had to leave to make a difference to our people!" Blake said.

"How else are the humans going to accept us!?" Adam yelled.

"By not killing them for starters!" Blake yelled.

"You disappoint me, Blake. I'll take you back to our leader… after we deal with your human friends." Adam said.

"Leave them alone!" Blake yelled.

Some more rustling was heard and put everyone on high alert.

"Go see what that was." Adam said.

A grunt went to where the sound came from and looked around. Suddenly, he was quickly pulled into the forest without a sound. Two more grunts went to the area with flashlights to find out what happened. They searched and searched, but found nothing.

"We can't find anything, sir." A grunt said.

"Ridiculous. A body just can't disappear out of thin air." Adam said.

Screaming was heard from behind them. They saw that another grunt had a black mass wrapped around his torso. Suddenly a demonic snake-like creature popped out of his chest and roared at the group. The flashlights shined on the creature and it disappeared in black smoke. One grunt left the other one to check on his fallen comrade. Slithering was heard from behind the other grunt. He turned and saw another snake creature lunge up and bit most of his face off. The last grunt ran back to Adam.

"What is this thing!?" the grunt asked.

"It can't be a Grimm. It's… something else." Adam said.

Another snake creature came out of the forest and headed for Adam. Adam used his sword and sliced the head in half, but the two halves went behind him and formed into two snake heads that dove into the grunt's chest. The creature retreated back into the forest and disappeared. Adam looked around and found nothing within the dark forest. More rustling was heard as Ryan came back to the campsite.

"What happened? I heard screaming." Ryan said.

Adam turned around and saw him.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"Run, Ryan!" Blake yelled.

Adam dashed towards Ryan and slammed his shotgun-sheathe into his stomach.

"Too late." Adam said.

He fired the gun and knocked Ryan back. Ryan picked himself off the ground and a black mist came out of the holes in his stomach as they healed.

"What the hell are you!?" Adam said.

Ryan summoned his sword and his eyes glowed like golden orbs. He started swinging his katana, forcing Adam to block with his own weapon. Adam fired his gun more to counterattack, but Ryan still healed with the black mist coming out of his wounds. Ryan swung his sword a few more times and locked weapons with Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"None of your business!" Adam said.

"When you mess with my friends, it becomes my business." Ryan said.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Adam said.

Adam broke the lock and swung his sword down. Ryan held his hand out and caught the blade. Blood trickled down his palm from the fresh cut.

"What a racial slur. And you call yourself a Faunus by insulting your own kind?" Ryan said.

Adam pulled his sword back and went for another strike. Ryan parried the attack and green light formed in his free hand.

"Fuck off!" Ryan yelled.

The light served as a repulsor and sent Adam back into the forest. Ryan disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

"What the heck? Did you see what I just saw?" Ruby asked.

"Not even a strong hunter could do that." Yang said.

"Come on! We got to find Ryan!" Blake said.

* * *

Adam crashed through the forest and landed at the lake where Ryan was last seen. Ryan appeared again in front of Adam. They swung their weapons and clashed back and forth. Adam jumped back to give himself some breathing room.

"Go away. Leave me and my friends alone." Ryan said.

"You can't stop me human." Adam said.

"Human? Take a good long look." Ryan said.

A black misty portal appeared behind Ryan and two snake creatures floated by his shoulders.

"Do I look human to you?" Ryan asked.

The snake on his right closely resembled a piranha with long sharp teeth. The second snake that floated to his left looked a little blocky with a flat face, it had square teeth and had an under bite making it good for grappling. The sounds of moaning and hissing were heard as the left snake floated around and the right one jerked forward as it snapped its jaws to intimidate its prey. Ryan slowly walked towards Adam with the snakes staying close to his shoulders. Adam swung his sword at Ryan; the right snake flew forward and sunk its teeth into Adam's wrist. Adam used his shotgun sheathe to blast the snake away, then the left snake grabbed the weapon and slammed it against his head.

"I'm going to say this once." Ryan said.

The left snake grabbed Adam's ankle.

"Don't!" The snake slammed Adam to the ground, "Fuck!" Another slam, "With!" Slam, "My family!"

The snake swung Adam around and threw him off into the distance. Ryan stood on the spot as he breathed heavily.

"Ryan! Are you there!?" Blake called out.

Ryan made the snakes disappear and turned around. RWBY came out of the trees and went up to him.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan said.

"Where's Adam?" Blake asked.

"You mean that guy that I fought? He… He got away. I can't find him anywhere." Ryan said.

Blake sighed, "At least you're safe."

"How were you able to do all of that crazy stuff? You were just shrugging off his attacks like they were nothing." Yang said.

"It's… my thing. You know the thing I can't talk about." Ryan said.

"All the more reason to be suspicious of him." Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Ruby said.

"What he was doing before was not humanly possible, even for a hunter with the aura to spare. He should have been dead." Weiss said.

"Weiss… Just stop." Blake said, "Let's get out of here before more show up."

"Or worse, more of those snakes come back." Ruby shivered.

They started walking back to the campsite to get their gear before returning to Beacon. They had planned on spending the weekend in the forest, but the current events made them return home. Ruby said that since they had to go back tonight, then they would sleep all day tomorrow. Weiss, of course, tried to object and tried to convince the redhead to study like they should. Ryan looked at Blake and tried to talk with her.

"Blake?" Ryan said.

"Yes?" Blake said.

"You said that you were in the White Fang once. Does that mean that you're a Faunus?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Blake said.

"But I don't see a tail or any extra ears." Ryan said.

Blake took off her bow and showed Ryan her cat ears.

Ryan smiled, "That's kind of cute."

Blake blushed, "Thanks."

They finally returned to their rooms at Beacon and went to sleep.

_**The females greatly annoy me. They only serve to get in the way of the boy becoming the perfect host. However…. The boy's affection with them… intrigues me. Perhaps they may play a greater role in my plan. Time will tell.**_

* * *

**Well, I got some action with the Darkness in here. Tell me how I did with introducing the Darkness. I know I leave more questions to be asked with this chapter, like "What does the Darkness have planned?" and "What is this 'event' that I have planned?". Well, please be patient. I will try to answer your questions as the story continues.**


	5. Lights in the Darkness (Ruby)

**Okay, I tried something new with my writing. It has come to my attention that I used the work "Said" a lot. I admit it and I hope I have done better this time. Please tell me how I did.**

**So... on with the chapter.**

* * *

Ryan was having another nightmare early in the morning. RWBY, minus Weiss, went into his room to calm him down. Ryan apologized once again for disturbing his friends, but they just smiled at him and said that they didn't mind. Yang sat next to him on his bed and talked with him while rubbing his back. Ruby and Blake went back to their room, but Blake came back and handed Ryan a cup of tea. She said that it would help him get back to sleep. Ryan drank the cup as Yang continued talking to him about how she used to help Ruby when she had nightmares. When Ryan fell asleep, Yang put the covers on him and went back to her room to sleep. Morning came around and RWBY was standing outside of Ryan's door, waiting for him to finish getting ready for class. Yang pressed up against the door and spoke to Ryan in a sweet voice.

"Come on, Ryan. Another day of class." Yang said in a singing voice.

"I'm almost done, Yang." Ryan said.

"That means put your uniform on." Weiss added.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Bullshit on a stick!" Ryan yelled.

"You put that uniform on or I will sew it onto your body!" Weiss yelled.

A minute later, Ryan came out of his room in his uniform. He had a huge scowl on his face.

"Good morning!" Ruby smiled.

"I would rather go to class in nothing but my underwear." Ryan said.

"Why don't you like your uniform?" Blake asked.

"It's too stiff. I can barely move in it." Ryan stated.

"You'll get used to it." Weiss said with her arms folded.

"I have been trying other stiff clothes for years; I still think it is all bullshit." Ryan said.

"Watch you language!" Weiss raised her voice.

"Fuck you." Ryan said.

* * *

The day continued normally. Except for one event, which Yang was still laughing at as she and the other girls went back to the dorm at the end of the day.

"It wasn't that funny, Yang." Weiss said while massaging her temples.

Yang laughed, "Oh come on! He showed up to Oobleck's class in his underwear!"

"I didn't know that Ryan would actually do that." Ruby said while scratching her cheek with a slight blush.

"I guess he really hates those clothes." Blake said.

Ryan came up from behind them and took his blazer coat off.

"I have had enough of this!" Ryan said as he took his shirt off.

"Could you at least do that in your room?" Weiss asked.

"I don't mind." Yang grinned.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"The other boys don't seem to mind their clothes." Ruby said.

"Well, they are not me." Ryan said.

Ryan went to his room and closed the door.

* * *

The next day the team went to their classes as usual. Ryan still complained about the uniform, which annoyed Weiss greatly. Ryan still wore his uniform throughout the day and returned to his room. He went with RWBY the next day to their first class, but he stopped.

"Shoot! I forgot some of my papers. Could you help me, Ruby?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Ruby said, "I'll see you guys in class." She waved to her friends.

They went into Ryan's room and Ruby started looking.

"Do you remember where you put them last?" Ruby asked.

"Forget about it." Ryan told her.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

"I'm busting out of here." Ryan said.

"Busting out?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going to skip class for the day." Ryan took of his blazer jacket.

Ruby gasped, "You're ditching class!?"

"Yeah. And I want you to come with me." Ryan smiled.

Ruby shuffled her feet, "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if we get caught." Ryan told her.

"But the teachers will notice that we are gone." Ruby stated.

"Yang is a good sister, isn't she? I'm sure she will cover for you." Ryan said.

"Weiss won't." Ruby looked down.

"Blake and Yang can handle her. So, what do you say?" Ryan asked.

Ruby put her hand to her chin and thought about it. Fifteen seconds later she smiled and looked at Ryan.

"Alright, I'm in. Let me get changed first." Ruby walked out of the room and into her own room.

Ryan changed into his normal clothes and waited for Ruby to change clothes. He waited for a few minutes and Ruby came out of her room in her normal clothes.

"Uh… Ruby?" Ryan looked at her.

"Yeah?" Ruby looked at him.

"That look is cute, but I think most people out of Beacon will recognize you." Ryan told her.

Ruby shuffled her feet again, "What do I do? I love the way I look."

"I'm not telling you to change your look forever, just for the day." Ryan told her.

"I don't have many clothes." Ruby told him.

"Don't worry, we will go into town and find a clothing shop to get you something new." Ryan said.

Ruby twisted her body left and right, "I don't have a lot of money."

Ryan shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I will pay for your new clothes."

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Okay."

They went to the air transport station and took a ride down into Vale. They reached the city and walked to a clothing store. Ryan waited while Ruby ran around and picked some clothes. She went into a changing room to try out the clothes she picked out. She walked out and stood in front of Ryan.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked.

Ruby wore a black dress that stopped just before her knees. The dress had a sliver rose design on it. She also wore a red hoodie. It was a bit big for her so her hands were hidden in the sleeves. She had taken off her leggings and used her normal black boots.

Ryan smiled, "That is a cute look for you."

Ruby blushed, "Thank you."

Ryan went to the register and told the store clerk that he was buying the clothes for Ruby. He paid for the clothes and Ruby was allowed to take the tags off. They left the store and wandered the streets for a while.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"There is an arcade nearby that Jackie used to take me too. I think it is still open." Ryan looked at Ruby, "You like games, don't you?"

Ruby nodded, "Sure. Let's go!"

Ruby grabbed Ryan's wrist and started to drag him along.

"You think the others notice that we are gone?" Ruby asked.

* * *

They rest of the girls were in class, but they had the difficulty of trying to escape the piercing gaze of Miss Goodwitch. Yang tried to sneak out of the classroom, but she was spotted by Goodwitch.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Goodwitch yelled.

Yang froze on the spot.

"Do you mind telling me where Miss Rose and Mister Estacado are today?" Goodwitch asked.

"Uhh…." Yang shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Goodwitch glared at her.

Weiss stood up and raised her hand, "They said that they were going to find some papers that Ryan had forgotten in his room."

Goodwitch looked at her watch, "They are ten minutes late, Ms. Schnee. Take your team and find them. Do not return until they are found."

"Yes ma'am." Weiss nodded.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang left the class and started searching for Ryan and Ruby.

* * *

The two were in the arcade now. They went to the different games that were in the room, trying almost all of them. They played a co-op shooting game where they shot a different variety of bug like aliens. Then they moved to a dinosaur fighting game and tried their hand at that. Ruby had won two times in a row with that game. While Ruby had gone off to play a puzzle type game, Ryan was working on getting a stuffed animal out of the claw machine. He succeeded and pulled out his prize. It was a stuffed animal that resembled a Beowolf. He took the stuffed Grimm and went to find Ruby. She had just finished the puzzle game that she was doing and noticed Ryan walking up to her.

"I got you something." Ryan held up the stuffed Beowolf.

Ruby took the doll and smiled, "Thank you." She took a look at the stuffed Grimm, "I'll call him….. Ripper."

Ryan smiled, "Cute."

Ruby held her stomach as it growled in hunger, "Can we get something to eat now?"

Ryan nodded, "Sure. There is a small Italian buffet nearby. You want to try it?"

"Okay." Ruby walked with Ryan while swinging Ripper by her side.

They entered the restaurant and Ryan paid for the buffet lunch for the both of them. Ryan got two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, one for him and the other for Ruby. Ruby got some breadsticks to go with their meal and some cinnamon sticks for dessert. They sat at a table eating their lunch. Ruby talked with Ryan about the different times that Yang had gone on dates. Most of them were unsuccessful.

"How many dates has she been on?" Ryan asked.

Ruby thought for a while, "Hmm… I kind of lost count."

"How does she have so many bad dates?" Ryan asked.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and twirled the spaghetti noodles with her fork, "I don't know. She really has bad luck with boys. Most of them turned out to be jerks." Ruby looked up from her plate, "Do you like Yang?"

Ryan scratched the back of his head, "I guess. You girls really do your best at being friends with me."

"That's not what I meant." Ruby said.

Ryan looked at her, "You mean…"

Ruby nodded.

Ryan sighed, "I don't know. She is very attractive, but I still don't have much experience interacting with girls. I never had a girlfriend before and I don't know where to start."

"She's been through it before. Just say that you like her and she will try to teach you how to be a boyfriend." Ruby said with a smile.

"You think she will go for me?" Ryan asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't see why not."

They smiled at each other. Ruby looked over Ryan's shoulder and got a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Ryan asked.

Ruby looked down at her plate hoping to hide herself. Ryan heard someone walk up to him and spoke.

"Hello, Ryan." A familiar voice said.

"Shit." Ryan knew that voice.

He turned around and saw none other than… Jackie Estacado.

"So…" Jackie pulled up a chair and sat down at the table, "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We are just having lunch here." Ryan stated.

"Why are you eating here and not at the cafeteria?" Jackie asked.

Ryan said nothing.

Jackie looked at Ruby, "What do you have to say?"

Ruby shoved a breadstick in her mouth, "Hmff?"

Jackie shook his head, "Chew your food, kid."

Ryan sighed, "Look, I just needed to get away from that environment for one day. I asked Ruby to come along so we can get to know each other as friends and teammates."

"What happened at school that made you want to get away?" Jackie asked.

"Ryan hates his uniform." Ruby stated.

Jackie groaned, "Not this shit again."

"You know me, Jackie." Ryan pointed to himself, "I got have room for my body to breathe."

Jackie rolled his eyes.

"Um… Sir?" Ruby tried to get Jackie's attention, "We are not going to get into trouble, are we?"

"With me? No." Jackie looked over Ruby's shoulder, "But I can't say the same for her."

Ruby felt someone tug on her ear and she stood up as she cried in pain, "OWW!"

"So this was where you were hiding?" Weiss still tugged on Ruby's ear. She looked at Ryan, "I should have known that you had something to do with this."

"Weiss! My ear!" Ruby cried.

"And what's stopping me from tackling you and hauling ass out of here with Ruby?" Ryan asked.

Ryan felt someone put their hands on his shoulders. He looked to his left and saw Yang leaning in with a mischievous grin on her face. Blake walked up to the table and gave Ryan a disappointed look.

"How did you know where to look for us?" Ryan asked.

"Oh… We have our ways." Yang kept her grin.

Ryan looked at Blake.

"We found your father out in the streets and he said that he might know where to find you." Blake admitted.

"You ratted me out!?" Ryan yelled

Jackie held his hands up in defense.

"You two have caused us a lot of trouble. You are going back to school and we are going to make you catch up on the work that we missed." Weiss started walking away while tugging Ruby's ear.

"OWW! WEISS!" Ruby cried.

Yang and Blake stayed at the table with Ryan and Jackie.

"So…" Yang started to snake her hands down Ryan's chest, "Who gave you permission to take my little sister out on a date?"

"What?" Ryan looked at her, "Who says that this was a date?"

"I know what a date looks like." Yang narrowed her eyes while still keeping her grin.

Jackie stood up, "I'll see myself out. This is clearly none of my business."

"Jackie, you fucking prick!" Ryan tried to jump up, but he was held down by Yang.

Jackie waved goodbye to the girls and walked out of the restaurant. Yang still kept a good grip on Ryan and dragged him back to the academy with Blake keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't make a quick getaway.

Ryan was back in his room now, but he wasn't alone. Yang looked at him while tapping her foot on the floor.

"You know…" Yang spoke up, "You kind of owe me now."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"I'm dealing with you instead of Weiss." Yang sat down next to Ryan on his bed, "And since you took my sister on a date…."

"It wasn't a date!" Ryan defended himself.

"I think you owe me a date." Yang finished her sentence.

"But if I take you on a date, wouldn't I have to take the others on one too?" Ryan asked.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Ryan sighed, "When do you want me to take you out?"

"I don't know." Yang leaned in so she was close to his face, "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Yang got up and went to the door. She waved with her fingers and gave him a seductive smile before leaving. Ryan watched her as she left.

'Was she flirting with me?' Ryan thought. He laid down on the bed and thought to himself, 'I admit that I am attracted to her, but will she truly accept me? Even what I had done in the past?' Ryan turned to his side and tried to sleep.

_**He is already close to the red haired girl. Something is started to arise when the boy is around the blonde. This will work. In time, his heart will break. In time, he will be mine.**_

* * *

**So how did this chapter go for you guys? Was it enjoyable or did I take a wrong turn somewhere? Also tell me how I did with the new writing style. Is it good, should I work more on it, or should I go back to what I was doing before?**

**Anyway, tell me by review or PM. I would like to hear your opinion as well as some ideas that I could use in future chapters. See you guys later!**


	6. Lights in the Darkness (Yang)

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also check out Stack96's story "RWBYS". He has allowed to sort of merge this story with his. Thanks again Stack!**

* * *

Ryan woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked at the clock that was on the nightstand and saw that it was still early. Classes did not start for about three hours. Ryan got up and went to the door. He cracked it open and saw Yang standing outside, dressed in her normal clothes.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Yang said with a smile.

"Yang?" Ryan rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Remember that I said that you owed me last night?" Yang put her hands on her hips, "Well you can repay your debt today!"

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Easy. You…" She pointed at him, "Take me…" she pointed at herself, "To the amusement park for the day."

"You want to cut class with me?" Ryan asked.

"Yep!" Yang smiled.

"I did this yesterday. Won't Weiss get pissed at me?" Ryan asked.

Yang folded her arms across her chest, "She better not. This is my idea, not yours."

Ryan thought to himself for a while. He wanted to be friends with Yang, but he really didn't want to anger Weiss any more than she is right now.

Yang clapped her hands to get Ryan's attention, "Come on, get dressed and we can get there by the time they open."

"Okay. Give me a second." Ryan closed the door and got dressed.

Ryan stepped out of his room. Yang took his hand and started to run with Ryan to the transport station. They took the dust plane down to Vale where Yang took Ryan to the nearby garage. Yang found her motorcycle and passed Ryan the passenger helmet.

"Have you been on a motorcycle before?" Yang asked.

Ryan shook his head.

Yang smiled, "This will be fun."

Yang put her helmet on and tapped the seat behind her. Ryan put his helmet on and sat down behind Yang.

"How do I stay on this thing?" Ryan asked seeing there was no seatbelt.

"Just put your arms around me." Yang said like it was nothing.

Ryan put his arms around Yang's waist and blushed behind his helmet.

"Hang on tight!" Yang started her vehicle and popped a wheelie out into the streets.

"Holy shit!" Ryan yelled and hugged Yang tighter.

Yang laughed and drove towards the amusement park. She stopped at the parking lot and saw that the gates to the park had just opened up. Yang took off her helmet and shook her hair out.

"We made it, Ryan. We are the first ones here." Yang said.

Ryan said nothing and continued holding on to Yang.

Yang blushed, "Um… Ryan? You can let go now."

Ryan quickly let go and took his helmet off, "Sorry."

The two walked towards the park and looked around at the different attractions that were available.

"This is where you wanted to go for a date?" Ryan asked.

"Nah." Yang waved her hand, "You're off the hook."

"Really?" Ryan looked at her funny.

"Yeah." Yang started walking, "I realize now that you didn't take Ruby on a date. Heck, she doesn't even know what a date looks like."

Ryan walked with her, "You think she would by what she said yesterday."

Yang stopped, "And what did she say?"

"Uh…" Ryan froze.

Yang glared at him.

"She… She said that you have been on a lot of dates and you are a strong determined woman that you haven't given up on looking for love yet." Ryan smiled, hoping to fool her.

Yang smiled, "That's sweet of you to say."

"Me? I didn't say that." Ryan looked embarrassed.

"Come on." Yang put a hand on her hip, "I know Ruby and she wouldn't say that to just anyone. So you must have come up with that."

"Uhh…" Ryan blushed.

Yang playfully punched his shoulder, "Come on. Let's have some fun."

Ryan walked with Yang around the amusement park as they try to decide on what they will do first.

"Are you sure we will be okay here?" Ryan asked.

Yang rested her hands behind her head, "I'm sure. Ruby is covering for us."

"She knows?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. I told her so she wouldn't freak out when she sees that I'm gone." Yang explained.

"I just hope that Weiss doesn't get to her." Ryan said.

* * *

Back at Beacon, the rest of the team stood outside of Ryan's room. Weiss grew annoyed with waiting.

"He has had enough time. Blake, go in there and get him." Weiss ordered.

Blake shrugged her shoulders and went inside the room. Almost a minute later, Blake came back out.

"He is not in there." Blake stated.

"What? Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"He's not in the closet, not in his bed, nor is he in the bathroom." Blake said.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss looked around, "Come to think of it, where is Yang?"

"She was in the bathroom." Ruby stated.

"Then let's ask her." Weiss walked back to the dorm room and stood outside the bathroom door. "Yang, do you know where Ryan has gone this time?"

Silence.

"Yang Xiao Long, I asked you a question!" Weiss yelled.

Silence.

Weiss opened the door, "Yang, when I…"

Weiss saw that the bathroom was empty as well. She grew angry seeing that not one, but two of her teammates were missing and making her late for class in the process. Weiss looked behind her and noticed Ruby trying to sneak away.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby froze on the spot and stood straight up.

Weiss folded her arms across her chest and walked in front of Ruby, "Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?"

"Umm…." Ruby scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "Bad intuition?"

"You should know by now that a woman's intuition is never wrong." Weiss said while giving Ruby a stern look.

Ruby laughed nervously.

"Where are they?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby pleaded innocence.

Weiss looked at Ruby dead in the eye. She knew that this was going to take a while.

"Blake." Weiss called her.

"Yes?" Blake looked at Weiss.

"Get the rope." Weiss ordered.

"Rope!?" Ruby's eyes widened.

* * *

Back at the amusement park, Ryan and Yang had just finished riding a small rollercoaster. It was small, but Yang said that it was very fast. She did not lie. Ryan massaged his cheeks due to them being numb from the forced smile from the ride.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ryan still rubbed his cheeks, "Just how fast were we going?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't know." She pointed at the nearby food stand, "Let's get something to eat. I forgot about breakfast this morning."

They got their food and sat down at an empty table. They both got themselves some cheeseburgers and they were sharing the french-fries.

"You didn't have to pay for everything." Yang said before eating one of the fries.

"I did." Ryan stated, "Jackie always told me that I should always pay for everything on a date."

Yang giggled, "It's not a date, Ryan."

Ryan looked somewhat disappointed. He tried to think of something else to talk about with Yang.

"Why did you want to come out here with me?" Ryan asked.

"This is what friends do. It was my turn to spend time with you since Blake got hers and you had fun with Ruby yesterday." Yang said.

"What about Weiss?" Ryan asked.

Yang groaned, "She will take some convincing, but we will get her to be friends with you."

Ryan leaned back in his chair, "Aren't you worried about classes today?"

Yang shook her head, "No. It's pretty much the same old thing." She then had an annoyed look on her face, "Except in Professor Port's class."

"What's going on in there?" Ryan asked.

Yang sighed, "He's doing this new thing where we fight him in hand to hand combat for practice without our weapons."

"You should be able to beat him with no problem." Ryan stated.

"Yeah." Yang said, "But he always picks me. I think he just uses it as an excuse to put his hands on me and not get in trouble."

"Why don't you tell him to go fuck himself?" Ryan asked.

"I can't do that! He's a teacher!" Yang exclaimed.

"That's not an excuse." Ryan said.

"Oh really? What would happen if you told your father that?" Yang asked.

"I would get my ass kicked, but that's different. You got to show creeps like that where they lie on the food chain." Ryan told her.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Yang asked.

"The next time he tries to pull a stunt like that, bring me with you. I will make sure it is an actual practice fight instead of an excuse to grope you." Ryan told her.

"Thanks, Ryan." Yang smiled, "You are already ten times better than any of the other boys I have met."

Ryan smiled back at her. They finished their food and Yang dragged Ryan around the park to find another attraction. She stopped in front of the "Haunted House" ride and convinced Ryan to go in with her. They sat in the cart and it started to take them through the ride.

"You'll protect me, right?" Yang asked.

Ryan nodded, "Sure. I'll be right next to you."

The ride continued slowly as a guillotine prop came down and forced the ride to stop. Yang jumped and shrieked a little, but Ryan just stared at it. The blade came up and the cart continued moving. The next scare to come up was a tortured prop dummy that was in the electric chair. The screams that came through the speakers made Yang scream and wrap her arms around Ryan. Instinctively, Ryan held her to comfort her. The next tortured dummy was shown as a spinning saw blade erupted from its stomach. Yang shrieked again and held Ryan tighter.

"I think I just peed myself." Yang trembled.

Ryan laid his head on top of Yang's head to calm her. He knew the ride was getting close to the end with nothing else being shown. However, one surprise was in store for them. The archway that they were approaching seemed normal, but many black snakes with sharp teeth burst through the walls. Yang closed her eyes and screamed loudly. Ryan grew angry, because he knew that this was not part of the ride. It was the Darkness.

"GO AWAY!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

The snakes disappeared in a black smoke. Yang peeked with one of her eyes and saw that they were gone. Yang sighed in relief.

"My hero." Yang held Ryan in a tight hug.

The ride stopped at the entrance. Ryan took Yang and carried her outside. Yang didn't mind being carried by him; it was like she could feel who Ryan truly is when she was near him. Ryan set Yang back down and she stretched.

"Whew! That was something!" She looked at Ryan and noticed that he seemed a bit off, "Are you okay?"

Ryan looked at his hands, "I don't know."

Yang looked at him, "You didn't look scared at all. Well, until that little bit at the end."

Ryan put his hands in his pockets, "I have seen and done thing much scarier than that. And for that last part…. Those things…." He considered telling Yang about the Darkness.

"You're right. They looked a lot like those snakes from the woods. It's creepy." Yang shivered a bit.

Ryan mentally sighed in relief, "Yeah… Who knew we would see something like that again?"

Yang took Ryan's hand again, "Come on! We still got time for more fun!"

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ruby was tied to a chair in a dark room with a light shined above her.

"Talk, Ruby!" Weiss ordered, "Where have those two degenerates gone!?"

Ruby looked away, "I'm not squawking!"

"You are trying my patience!" Weiss growled through her teeth.

Ruby did not answer her.

Weiss bent over so she was eye to eye with Ruby, "Ruby, so far you have only seen my normal side and my irritated side. Right now, you are working on getting on my bad side!"

"Weiss, you're being too hard on her." Blake said.

"How do you expect to find out where those two have gone?" Weiss asked.

"It doesn't have to be a full blown interrogation." Blake told her.

"Is this the 'Good cop, Bad cop' routine?" Ruby asked.

"Shut up." Weiss told Ruby, "What do you have in mind, Blake?"

"We should know Ruby by now. So we will try this." Blake pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

Ruby stared at it and her eyes followed it as Blake moved it left and right.

"You want it?" Blake asked.

"Uh-huh…" Ruby nodded and started to drool.

Blake held the cookie in front of Ruby. Ruby opened her mouth and ate it.

Blake smiled, "I made that myself. Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh." Ruby nodded.

Blake continued smiling, "Will you tell us where Ryan and Yang went?"

"Nope!" Ruby said with a smile.

Blake smile disappeared and returned to neutral, "Her willpower is to be admired."

"That does it!" Weiss stomped towards a small chest, "Ruby, you have force me to do something very drastic."

"W-w-what?" Ruby shivered.

Weiss opened the chest and pulled out a feather, "Blake, I'm going to need your help."

"She's going to tickle me!" Ruby screamed.

"Take her stockings off so I can get to her feet." Weiss ordered Blake.

"No! Stop it! NO!" Ruby begged.

Weiss grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Yang walked with Ryan through the game galleries and saw the different prizes they had to offer. Yang looked at one shooting gallery and saw something that interested her.

"Ryan, look over here!" Yang took his hand and dragged him towards the stall.

The stall was a regular shooting gallery where the player has to shoot the targets that looked like Grimm. Yang pointed to one of the prizes that she liked. She pointed to a large stuffed T-Rex that was green with black stripes going across its back.

"I like that. It reminds me of you." Yang said.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Well, everyone likes a T-Rex, but if you see one coming for you then you have to run away screaming." Yang explained.

"So, you see me like that?" Ryan looked at her.

"Well…." Yang blushed, "He just looks so cuddly. Is that wrong?"

Ryan waited for the person in front of him to finish the game and then he went in front of the stand.

"What do I have to do to win that huge dinosaur?" Ryan pointed to the T-Rex.

The man working the stand pointed to the targets, "If you can shoot those three Nevermores with three shots, then it is yours."

The Nevermore targets were small and far away, but Ryan paid to play the game and took the little prop gun.

"You're really going to try it?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ryan said while aiming the gun.

He fired and hit one of the Nevermore targets.

"That's one down! Two more to go!" The man running the shooting gallery smiled as more people started to watch.

Ryan fired again and hit the second Nevermore.

"Two down! Just one more to go, ladies and gentlemen. Can he do it?" The man running the stand continued to work to get more customers.

Ryan took a deep breath and held it in. He aimed at the final target and fired. The last one went down.

"Three Nevermores down and this young man has won a big prize!" the man grabbed the stuffed dinosaur and handed it to Ryan.

Ryan walked back to Yang and handed her the stuffed dino, "For you, Yang."

Yang took it and gently hugged the dino, "You didn't have to do that."

"I did." Ryan said, "It's a gift to you for our date."

Yang rolled her eyes, "I said it's not a date."

Ryan looked down.

"Still." Yang walked up to Ryan, "This is very sweet." She kissed Ryan on the cheek. She looked up at the sky and saw it had turned into an orange color, "We should head back now."

Ryan watched as Yang walked away. He touched the spot where Yang kissed him and smiled. He followed her back to her motorcycle and she drove them back to the transport station. They made it back to RWBY's dorm room where Weiss was waiting for them outside the door.

"Did you enjoy your time at the amusement park?" Weiss asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Ruby told me." Weiss said.

"What? She wouldn't…." Yang looked at Weiss, "What did you do to her!?"

Yang moved Weiss out of the way and opened the door. She saw Ruby tied to a chair with her shirt off and her bare feet showing.

"What happened to you!?" Yang asked.

"They tickled me!" Ruby answered, "I'm so sorry, Yang!"

Yang looked at Blake, who was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"And what did you do?" Yang asked.

"I helped." Blake said in her monotone voice.

"Ruby is still tied to that chair." Yang stated.

"I helped Weiss." Blake corrected herself.

Yang turned around and faced Weiss, "I will get you for this."

"I have already turned you in to the headmaster. You will be forced to serve your punishment later." Weiss turned to Ryan, "And you are in even bigger trouble for skipping out two days in a row! I'm surprised that no one has kicked you out yet!"

Yang stood in between Weiss and Ryan, "Why don't you back off!?"

Weiss looked back and forth between Ryan and Yang, "I will never know what you see in him." She walked back into the room.

Yang faced Ryan, "Just ignore her, okay?"

Ryan looked down.

Yang saw how sad he looked and hugged him, "Today was fun. It was totally worth skipping a day of school."

Ryan hugged her back, "Thank you, Yang."

They broke the hug and stood in the hallway.

"And thanks for R-Rex." Yang held the stuffed dinosaur.

"But, it's a T-Rex." Ryan stated.

"I know, but I'm calling him R-Rex. As in Ryan Rex." Yang played with the dino's small arms.

"You're naming him after me?" Ryan asked.

Yang nodded, "I'm sure I'm going to sleep well tonight with him."

Ryan smiled.

Yang grinned at him, "Keep this up and we might as well start dating for real."

Yang walked into her room and closed the door. Ryan smiled again at Yang's comment and went into his own room to sleep.

* * *

**Done. Sorry to those that like Ruby. I know it was mean to tickle her like that, but its kind of funny at the same time.**

**Anyway, I asking for help right now. I plan on Ryan using the Darkness to fight Grimm in a future chapter. I could use some help coming up with some executions that could be used on the different types of Grimm. I have gotten a few so far with the friends I have made on this site, but I could always use more. Send in your idea through a PM or review if you got a good one.**

**See you next time!**


	7. Lights in the Darkness (Weiss)

**I decided to try one of the character creator deals to help you guys get a better visual look of Ryan. How does it look?**

**And sorry if I didn't get Weiss right in this chapter, I think I am weak at trying to get her character.**

* * *

Yang woke Ryan up one morning on a weekend. She told him to wait outside of RWBY's door while she gets the day planned for him. Ryan seemed confused, but he did what Yang asked and waited. He waited for a few minutes when the door flew open suddenly. Weiss was pushed out of the room while the rest of the girls blocked the way in.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled, "What's going on here?"

"We are giving you the day off!" Ruby smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

Yang put a hand on her hip, "We are giving you the day off so you can spend the day with a certain someone."

Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Who?"

Blake pointed. Weiss turned around and saw that she was pointing at Ryan.

"No way! I won't be associated with that boy in any way!" Weiss protested.

Ryan looked down at the floor to keep from making eye contact from everyone.

"Tough!" Ruby puffed out her chest, "As the team leader, I order to spend the day with our new teammate and be nice to him."

Weiss groaned, "Well what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Who cares?" Yang said, "Just take him somewhere to be with you. Go try the mall."

"But why…" Weiss started.

"And don't come back until the end of the day." Ruby interrupted.

Ruby went into the room with Blake and Yang. She closed the door behind her, leaving Weiss and Ryan alone in the hallway. Weiss sighed and turned around to look at Ryan. He just stared at her.

"What are you looking at!?" Weiss glared at him.

Ryan looked down.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked away. Ryan soon followed her.

* * *

They had taken a transport to Vale and walked to the mall since it was nearby the port they were dropped off at. They walked inside the mall and Weiss turned to face Ryan.

"Look, I don't care what you do here. Just don't do something that will get you arrested." Weiss told him.

Ryan just looked at her and said nothing.

Weiss walked off in one direction while she looked at the windows of the various shops. She had the feeling that she was being watched, but she shrugged it off thinking that it was someone who knew of her relation to the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss continued walking and looking through the shops windows. In the reflection of one of the windows she was passing by, she saw that Ryan was following her. He kept his head down and his hands were in his pockets. Weiss stopped and turned around.

"Quit following me!" Weiss yelled.

Ryan didn't make eye contact with her and stayed silent.

Weiss turned around and continued walking. She stopped after a few steps and looked over her shoulder.

"You're still following me, aren't you?" Weiss asked.

Ryan was still silent.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked into a nearby department store with Ryan walking a few feet behind her. She started browsing the different dresses that was on the racks. They were very casual looking dresses, but Weiss liked how they looked and thought she would try something new for a change. She took a light-blue dress and walked towards the dressing room. She stopped at the door and turned around with a glare.

"Don't even think…." Weiss stopped.

She saw Ryan was still a few feet away, giving her space. Ryan looked away from Weiss. Weiss walked into the changing room and tried on the dress. The top of the dress fitted her like a normal t-shirt, but as it got down to her waist it flowed more loosely like other dresses. She liked it and decided to hang on to it. She put her normal clothes back on walked out of the changing room. Weiss walked to the nearby shoe section and browsed in that area. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw that Ryan was still nearby but he still kept his space.

"If you are going to be here, then at least try to help me." Weiss held the dress up, "Look for something that might look good with this dress."

Ryan nodded and looked around with Weiss. He stopped her and pointed to a pair of pale-brown cowgirl boots. Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You think that I would wear something like that?" Weiss asked.

Ryan put his hand back in his pocket and looked away, thinking that he made the wrong choice. Weiss looked back at the boots and thought about it.

"Do you think it would work?" Weiss asked.

Ryan stayed silent.

"What's with the silent treatment? Say something." Weiss said.

Ryan was still quiet.

Weiss groaned and started looking for a pair of the cowgirl boots that was in her size. She took them to a nearby mirror and she tried them on. She faced the mirror and held the dress up to her body.

"Hmm…. I feel like something is missing. Looks good, but needs something." Weiss talked to herself.

Ryan looked at her as she mused on what she thought what was needed. An idea came into his mind.

"Let your hair down." Ryan suggested.

"Huh?" Weiss looked at him, surprised that he finally spoke.

Weiss reached for her tiara and gently pulled it away from her hair. Her hair fell down and she held the dress up again. She had to admit that although it looked really casual, Weiss seemed to like it. She decided to buy both items and walked to the register to pay for them.

* * *

It was lunch time now and Weiss had decided to eat at one of the restaurants. She later found out that all of the restaurants were full and all that was left was the food court. She bared with it and bought a salad from a stand. Almost all of the seats were taken and Weiss looked through for an open space. She found an open booth, but Ryan was sitting there alone. Weiss groaned to herself and sat down across from Ryan.

"I could have gotten a seat on my own." Weiss told him.

Ryan said nothing.

Weiss started to eat. After every few small bites she would look at Ryan. He just sat in his seat and stare at the table.

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned, "The silent act is starting to annoy me! Say something, anything!"

"…. Why do you hate me, Weiss?" Ryan asked.

"That's it!? Should I even explain why, Estacado?" Weiss asked.

"That's why you hate me? Just because Jackie is my father? What did he do to you?" Ryan asked.

Weiss laid her fork down in her salad, "It's not what he did to me or my family, it's what he has done to everyone in Vale."

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

Weiss held a finger up, "Extortion. He forces small family-owned businesses to pay for 'Protection'." Weiss put her hand down, "And if they don't pay, their store is destroyed."

"That's not Jackie." Ryan told her.

"Oh really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

"They pay Jackie the money because they are grateful. He helps them out of certain situations and they greatly appreciate the help." Ryan told her.

"How?" Weiss seemed unconvinced.

"There was an old man and his wife that runs a small restaurant. They used the money that they earn to pay for the medicine for their sick granddaughter. This family gets harassed by some small-time crooks, they threatened the family one day while Jackie was inside. Jackie got up and forced them to run away. They knew about Jackie and they were willing to pay him for protection. Jackie refused and told them to save it for their granddaughter. Instead, they agreed to let anyone from the Estacado family eat at their restaurant for half-price." Ryan told this story.

"Wouldn't those thugs come back?" Weiss asked.

Ryan shook his head, "Jackie took care of that."

"And that brings up another point." Weiss looked at Ryan in the eyes, "The killing."

"Jackie doesn't kill the innocent." Ryan told her.

"It's still murder." Weiss told him.

"And you think I do all of those things as well?" Ryan asked.

"Children always act their parents." Weiss told him, "Everyone expects me to be like my father for when I take over." Weiss looked down, "And he thinks I'm a failure at that."

"Then fuck him!" Ryan raised his voice.

Weiss eyes widened in surprise, "How dare you!"

"Children are supposed to be better than their parents. That's why Jackie sent me to Beacon. He doesn't want another mob boss like him. He has kept me in the dark about his dealings for a long time. I hardly saw him when I was adopted. When I found out about it, Jackie grew worried until I told him that I didn't want to do anything like that." Ryan took a deep breath and smiled a little, "It was the first time I had seen him smile in a long time."

"Why do you defend this man if you knew about his illegal dealings? Why do you act like a careless brute when you fight?" Weiss asked.

"Jackie has a good heart, even though he does bad things. You just need to know him like I do. You need to look past the dark things inside." Ryan told her, "I fight the way I feel comfortable. It is reckless, but I got nothing to live for. Not yet."

"You need to open your eyes. The others see a lot in you and want you around." Weiss said.

"Then why do you push me away?" Ryan asked.

"I've seen that dark power you used in the forest. No one can use that kind of power without hurting yourself or killing others." Weiss told him.

"I know!" Ryan raised his voice, "No one can understand the dark powers that I have. I just want it to go away!" Ryan started to tear up, "Yang and the others… I feel like they are helping me…" He looked at Weiss, "But you and your selfishness are keeping me trapped in this damned dark tunnel!"

Ryan got up and left. Weiss watched him leave and wondered if he really felt the same way as she did growing up. Weiss stared at the table as she thought about Ryan.

* * *

Ryan went outside and sat at a bench, waiting for Weiss to finish her shopping and come out. He rested his head back and fell asleep for a while. He awoke a few hours later to the sound of sirens and people talking loudly about something. His eyes opened and saw that the mall was in flames. Ryan got up ran towards one of the police officers.

"Sir, what happened here?" Ryan asked.

"We suspect that someone purposely torched the place. We are working now with the fire department to contain the flames and rescue anyone trapped in there." He answered.

Ryan nodded and looked around in the crowd for Weiss. He didn't see her. He took out his scroll and tried to call her, but he got no answer. Worried about her, he used his scroll to track where Weiss would be. The blip showed that she was in the building. Ryan quickly checked to find Weiss' aura and saw that it was low, so that meant Weiss was still alive in there. Ryan ran past the blocked area and ignored the calls from the police as he ran into the flames. Ryan burst through the other side unharmed. He ran through the burning building looking for Weiss. He heard someone talking nearby and peeked around the corner. He saw three men talking with each other. They were just standing near some fallen debris and not moving to get out of the building.

"Are you sure that this would work?" One man asked.

"I'm positive. The old man will pay for his little heiress back, and if not… We could always leave her to roast." Another man said.

Ryan peeked a little more and saw that Weiss was under the debris. Ryan ran out to try and get to her. One of the men saw him and pulled out a gun.

"Hold it!" He shouted.

Ryan stopped, "What's going on? What are you going to do with her?"

One of the men spoke up, "Her old man screwed us out of an honest working job. She is going to help us get compensated for our loss." He pulled a gun out and aimed it at Weiss' head, "Or she will have her brains splattered!"

"Leave her alone!" Ryan shouted.

"Stay put!" the other man with the gun kept trained on Ryan.

Ryan looked around the area. It was just the three men around. Weiss was unconscious under the debris. The fire made the area barely light and dark, which meant that the Darkness could come into play. Ryan summoned the left snake to grab the nearest gunman's arm and tear it off. As the man screamed in pain, Ryan summoned the other snake to tear into his throat.

"What's going on here!?" One of the men shouted.

"I don't care!" the other gunman pointed the gun at Ryan, "He is not getting in my way!"

The left snake reached for the gunman's ankle and lifted him upside-down. The other snake grabbed the other ankle and both of them pulled and split the man in two. Ryan walked towards the last man as he slowly backed away. The left snake attacked again by grabbing the man's ankle. The right one sliced the man in half and sliced the leg off of what was left of the body. Ryan's eyes glowed as the two snakes roared at the destruction it caused. Ryan turned around and saw Weiss was still unconscious.

_**Kill her…**_

Ryan looked around the area, "Who's there!?"

The Darkness considered taking over Ryan to cause its destruction, but it stopped for some reason.

_**No… She will live for now… She will break him further.**_

Ryan banished the Darkness and he ran towards Weiss. He moved the debris out of the way and gently picked up Weiss. He carried her out of the building and ran towards the paramedics. They performed CPR to get Weiss breathing again. After she started coughing some of the smoke out of her lungs, Weiss was given a small mask so she could get fresh air into her lungs.

"You will be fine now, ma'am." One of the medics said, "You should thank this young man, though. He ran in there and got you out."

Weiss looked at Ryan. He stood there, watching her.

"I could have left you in there." Ryan said, "But I didn't because that is not who I am." He walked closer to Weiss, "I want to be your friend, Weiss. I want out of this dark tunnel that is my life."

Weiss was quiet for a while. She looked back at Ryan.

"I guess I have misjudged you." Weiss admitted, "Maybe we can start again?"

Ryan nodded, "Sure. I just want you to treat me like the others."

Weiss smiled, "I am pretty much the same to them, but I will go easy on you."

Ryan smiled, "Okay."

Weiss sat up from the truck she was sitting on, "But all of the stuff I bought was in there! Ugh!"

"Why don't we go and find another store? There is still time before the curfew kicks in." Ryan suggested, "I'll pay for your things this time."

"Very well." Weiss said, "And thank you."

* * *

Blake sat on her bed reading another one of her books. She desperately tried to concentrate on the story, but she was getting distracted by the puppet show at the end of her bed. Ruby was holding Ripper in her hands as she rocked it back and forth while making low growling sounds. Yang sat next to her holding Ryan-Rex while making roaring sounds. The two sisters started to playfully bump the two toys together in a mock-fight. Blake grew annoyed and set her book down.

"Do you two mind!?" Blake glared at them.

The two sisters looked at each other.

"Nope." Ruby answered.

"Well I do. Please, keep it down." Blake told them.

"How can we do that?" Yang asked, "We are fighting."

"Then put them away if you can't be quiet." Blake picked her book up and started reading again.

Blake was suddenly attacked by a flying pillow that Yang had thrown. Blake set the book down again and glared evilly at Yang.

"You are so dead." Blake declared.

She started chasing Yang around the room. Weiss came in the room and saw the two acting crazy.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled.

"Uhh…." Blake and Yang froze.

Ryan came in from behind carrying Weiss' bags, "Where would you want me to put these?"

"Put them on my bed, please." Weiss told him.

Ryan nodded and set them down on the mattress.

"Hey!" Yang said, "What's the idea of making him carry your bags!?"

"He insisted on it." Weiss told her.

"Does this mean that you are nice to him now?" Ruby asked.

"We… came to an understanding." Weiss admitted. "He has proven that he is nothing like what I once thought."

"How did he do that?" Ruby asked.

"I jumped into a burning building to save her today." Ryan answered.

"What? Burning building?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

Blake went to look at her scroll, "Was it at the Mall of Vale?"

Ryan nodded.

"Does it say anything about rescuing a certain heiress?" Yang grinned at Ryan.

Blake shook her head, "It's talking some mutilated bodies found in the wreckage."

"What?" everyone looked shocked.

"Listen to this." Blake turned the volume up on the scroll.

* * *

"The fires at the Mall of Vale had destroyed a wing of the popular shopping area. When the fire department checked through the wreckage to find the cause, they had found three bodies that had brutally torn apart. Many suspect that the cause of the fire was arson, but with the bodies found some may suspect that a Grimm might have snuck inside the city and caused the destruction, though no evidence of a Grimm is found yet."

Jackie watched the news from his penthouse office. He paused the screen and laid back in his chair.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Jackie asked out of thin air.

_**I am keeping the boy safe from harm. You know I must have a host.**_

"I am your goddamn host! So what the fuck do you want with Ryan!?" Jackie raged.

_**What I always want, Jackie. Power, fear, destruction. Now that the boy shares my power, my power will be doubled. Or even better, to finally get rid of you.**_

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

_**You are too complicated of a host! I see potential in the boy. With the right planning, he will be perfect.**_

"What plans? What are you doing to him?" Jackie asked.

_**Soon Jackie. You will see soon. Neither you nor the child can stop it. Not unless I allow it.**_

Jackie had enough of the Darkness' plots. He called Vinnie on the phone.

"Vinnie, get me Johnny Powell. I'm going need his expertise on something." Jackie said.

"_You got it, boss."_

Jackie hung the phone up and eased back into his chair, 'I've got to work fast. I got to know.'

* * *

**How did this chapter turn out? Tell me with a review or PM so we can chat or answer any questions that you may have.**

**I will be leaving for a family reunion soon, but I have enough time to write one more chapter. That chapter is up to you. Tell me if you want to see either the "Grimm Executions" or "Jackie Estacado vs. Roman Torchwick". I'm looking forward to seeing what you pick.**

**See you later!**


	8. Making a Play

**This is what was the most popular chapter that most people picked. So here you go.**

**And to clear something else up. I am following the story from the Darkness video games. I will try to add some of the comic elements if I can.**

* * *

"Wake up!" Weiss yelled.

She pulled the covers off of Ryan's bed, then covered her eyes.

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned, "Why are you in your underwear?"

Ryan groggily looked at her, "Because I don't have any pajamas." He shook his head to wake himself up a bit more, "What are you doing in my room, Weiss?"

"Waking you up so we won't be late for class. Now do us a favor and get dressed, please." Weiss turned around and unshielded her eyes before leaving the room.

Ryan got up, scratched his head, and walked towards the closet for his clothes. He got himself dressed and walked into the hallway where RWBY was waiting for him.

"Hiya, handsome." Yang smiled.

Ryan looked at his uniform, "I still think that this is a stupid idea."

Weiss shook her head, "How long are you going to complain about that?"

"How long am I going to wear this?" Ryan asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked to her left and saw that Team JNPR was leaving their room. She waved at them and called out to their leader, "Jaune!"

He turned and smiled. He and his team waited for RWBY and Ryan to join them on their way to class. The two teams walked through the hallways to reach their first class. On the way, Jaune couldn't help but look nervous.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"N-n-nothing. I'm just a bit nervous is all." Jaune answered.

"What's wrong, dude?" Ryan asked.

"Well…. I'm just nervous being around you really." Jaune said to him, "I know that you're from a big mob family and I don't want to do anything to cross you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Vomit Boy." Yang smiled.

"Vomit Boy?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Jaune looked embarrassed, "I'll tell you later."

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about Ryan." Ruby told Jaune, "He is very nice. He's a good guy."

"I just used my adopted name to keep people away from me. I've had a bad time with people in the past." Ryan explained.

"Letting people know that you're the son of Jackie Estacado is good way to get them off your back." Jaune said.

Ryan nodded and looked out the windows in the hallway, "I wonder what Jackie is doing now?"

"Probably his normal criminal business." Weiss answered for him.

"Nah, Tuesday is normally a day off." Ryan joked.

Weiss rolled her eyes at his comment.

"But if something big happens, we will see it on the news." Ryan said.

* * *

_That evening, at Estacado's penthouse_

Jackie sat alone in his large bedroom. It was brightly light due to the moonlight shining in through the windows. He lit a match and used it to light a candle that sat on a small altar. Next to the candle was a picture of woman. That woman was Jackie's late girlfriend, Jenny Romano.

"I don't how much longer I can handle this." Jackie talked to the picture of Jenny, hoping that her spirit can hear him.

"The Darkness has got into Ryan somehow and I can't do anything to help the poor boy. His family is gone and he deserves someone better than me." He gently picked up the picture and held it, "I wish that you were still here. You were great with kids. I know he would turn out perfect with you around, even if the Darkness is inside him."

Jackie set the picture down on the altar, "I sometimes think of that blonde girl that was with Ryan when he first went to Beacon. I think that if he just opens up to her, they might make a good couple. I know if you saw her you would just roll your eyes. But, I know you would see the good inside her and agree with me."

Jackie looked down, "I pray that his life doesn't turn out like mine did. I don't want Ryan to suffer seeing someone he loves dying before his eyes."

* * *

Roman Torchwick stood outside of Estacado's residence with the mercenaries that he had paid for just this occasion.

"Now, you cost me a lot of money. I expect you to do the job I ask of you." Torchwick told them, "I want you to go in that building and take out everyone in sight. I assure you that you will be seen as heroes by taking out the biggest mob family in Vytal."

The mercenaries were dressed from head to toe in grey fatigues with black vest containing extra ammo clips. They loaded up their assault rifles and charged towards the building.

Roman took a puff from his cigar, "Tonight might be the best night in a long while. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

* * *

"I remember the first time I caught Ryan in here." Jackie continued talking, "He sitting there just looking at you. He noticed that I had come in, but he remained silent and motionless. Of course he asked who you were and I told him. He smiled and said, 'I hope I can get an angel for a girlfriend like you did.'" Jackie chuckled and then his face turned somber, "If he only knew how true that was."

Jackie was reminded of the time he was force to fight the Darkness to save Jenny's soul. He accomplished his task, but Jenny was taken away again. This time it was by the Angelus, the enemy of the Darkness.

Jackie tightened his fist in anger, "That bitch got what she deserved, but it was still the hardest thing I have done. Sure she was strong, but she took your body and soul. Sometimes I wonder if I killed the Angelus or you."

Jackie heard shooting out his window. He went to investigate and saw that some mercenaries were in a gun fight with some of his men. He heard some shooting from inside the penthouse and knew that they had broken through. Jackie took his pistols and loaded them. He sat down in a chair that faced the door leading out into the penthouse.

"When you died, people told me that I was not to blame." Jackie continued talking to Jenny's spirit, "For years I have told myself that I should have done something. I should have saved you. But I couldn't, and it was my fault."

* * *

The mercenaries ran up the stairs leading inside the penthouse.

* * *

"I realize now, it was not my fault." Jackie continued, "The Darkness did this." Jackie held his head down while the Darkness creep around him, "I never asked for the Darkness… It chose me. Gave me its power."

* * *

The mercenaries ran up the stairs leading towards Jackie's room.

* * *

"But like everything else… It came with a price. Too high of a price." Jackie remembered the night Jenny was murdered, "Not again. I promise to be stronger. For you and for Ryan. I will make the Darkness mine to control."

Two mercenaries kicked down the door and ran inside the room. Jackie stood up and fired his pistols. The mercs fell back and laid on the floor, dead. Jackie walked out of the room with the Darkness following him. The mercs stood in front of him and opened fire. The Darkness shielded Jackie from the bullets. He returned fire and summoned two Darkness snakes to fight by his side. Those that were not killed by Jackie's guns were torn apart by the Darkness' powers. Jackie cleared out his penthouse and went outside to help his men. When he got out, a flash bang went off near him. The light from it temporarily banished the Darkness and blinded Jackie. Mercs came out with their guns drawn. The light vanished and the Darkness returned. The snakes shot out and sliced the all the mercs to pieces, both vertically and horizontally. Jackie shook his head and his vision returned. He walked towards his men fighting the mercs and continued shooting. He and his men pushed the mercs back towards the elevator leading down to street level. The mobsters continued holding the mercs back while Jackie went down the elevator to take them out of the streets.

* * *

He got down to street level and stepped out of the elevator. The light banished the Darkness once again as Jackie walked out of the building. Roman saw Jackie walking out and he ordered the mercs to stop. Jackie stood across the street from Roman and stared at him and his mercs.

"I sure hope you understand, Mister Estacado." Torchwick spoke, "This is a normal thing in our line of business. Nothing against you personally."

"Oh I understand." Jackie started walking left and right, "You hire a rag-tag gang of mercenaries and go out to take down the biggest mob boss in Vytal, maybe the entire world." Jackie stopped walking, "I understand that you have shit for brains."

"Look, I have had a rough time lately." Torchwick continued, "My partner has been breathing down my neck for a long time for her plans to be set in motion and I always run into trouble. So you see, this job will make my life a lot easier."

"And what would make things difficult for you?" Jackie asked in a taunting tone.

Torchwick chuckled, "You just can't believe some of things kids do these days."

"Oh really? If kids give you a bad day…" Jackie nodded at one of his men, "Then I'm about to fuck up your year."

The mobster pulled down a big switch that was nearby. All of the lights outside were shut off making it dark all around. Jackie summoned the Darkness again and used its power to channel into his guns. He aimed at the mercs and fired while the snakes charged forward. The mercs fired back trying to hit Jackie or the snakes, but the bullets didn't faze the snakes and bounced off the shield the Darkness surrounded Jackie in. Torchwick was forced to run away as the Darkness tore into the mercs that he hired. He hid in the alleyways as he panted from running.

"What kind of luck do I have!? First I run into freakish kids, now I have seen a demon dressed like a man!" Torchwick continued panting, "Cinder is going have to get off her ass if she wants the job done."

Something grabbed Torchwick by the stomach and pulled him out of the alley. He was held in the air and one of the Darkness snake roared at him before he was slammed to the ground. Torchwick looked up and saw Jackie walking towards him. Torchwick scrambled to his feet and tried to run away. Jackie used the Darkness again to grab Torchwick and throw him in the back of a nearby van.

"I hope you enjoy your trip." Jackie said before closing the back doors.

Torchwick tried to get up and go out the doors, but it was stuck.

"Put on a seatbelt!" a voice behind Torchwick said.

Torchwick turned around and saw a small goblin-like creature looking at him. He just stared at it with worry and confusion.

"Fine, it's your funeral." The Darkling said. He started the engine, "You two get ready down there!"

There were two more Darklings standing near the gas and the brake pedals.

"Give it gas!" The driver Darkling said.

The one working the gas pedal pushed it to the floor and the van sped forward. Torchwick fell down and rolled around in the back. The driver wanted to turn to get to its destination.

"Brakes!" The driver ordered.

The Darkling with the brakes pushed it down as the other eased up on the gas. The driver powerslided in the street.

"Gas!" The driver Darkling yelled.

The brakes were eased up and the gas was pressed to the floor again. The driver swerved left and right of the street to miss the cars going down that same road. He saw a red light up ahead and freaked out.

"Whoa! Brakes!" He yelled out again.

The van stopped just in time.

"What's your problem?" The Darkling with the brakes asked.

"Red light, stupid." The driver responded.

The driver Darkling looked around and saw that a motorcycle cop was looking at him. The Darkling stood up straight and saluted him. The light turned green and the cop drove off in a hurry.

"Okay, gas it up down there. Step on it." The driver ordered.

The gas was pressed down and the vans wheels spun in the street.

The driver kicked the brake Darkling in the head, "Let go of the brakes you dumbass!"

The van sped forward again down the street. Then came another turn the Darkling wanted to go down.

"Brakes!" He ordered while turning the wheel.

The van turned left and stopped.

"Gas!" The driver ordered again.

The van continued going down the road, but this time there were some people walking on it. The Darkling was forced to swerve left and right to avoid people.

The Darkling stuck his head out and shook his fist, "Get out of the road you fucknuts!"

He drove away from the people and called for the brakes again. He turned and then called for gas to go down the warehouse district by the docks.

"What are we supposed to do again?" The brake Darkling asked.

"I don't know. Let's find a good propane tank and crash into it." The driver Darkling said.

"Won't that kill us too?" The gas Darkling asked.

"Who cares? If we die we will be back in like three minutes." The driver told them.

"You see a tank yet?" The brake Darkling asked.

"I see…. That we are running out of road!" He yelled out seeing that their van was heading for the water, "Brakes!"

Both Darkling's slammed on the brakes forcing the van to spin out of control. As the van spun around, the back doors opened up and Torchwick was thrown out. The van continued spinning until it fell over into the water.

Torchwick picked himself up, "That's it! Cinder can her dirty work herself, I have had it!" He walked away.

The Darkling's swam up to the surface and bobbed up and down in the water. The Darkling that was driving smacked the other two in the head.

"Where did you guys get your license?"

* * *

**I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter. A nice little break from Ryan and RWBY and focused on Jackie for a while. I have an idea about Jackie fighting the Angelus that will show up in a later chapter.**

**Now it might be a while before I can get another chapter up due to me going to a family reunion soon. I will try to work as much as I can before I leave and hope to finish it up when I get back. I should have a computer available when I go so you can still reach me by a PM if you have questions or suggestions.**

**See you guys later!**


	9. A Day with JNPR

**Yeah, I goofed and got the date for my family reunion wrong. So I will continue writing chapters until I really leave for that event.**

* * *

Ryan sat outside the office of Glynda Goodwitch. Team RWBY was inside trying to defend themselves from their current situation.

"What you girls have done is against the schools rules and you know it." Goodwitch spoke to them.

"They started it!" Ruby defended.

"That is not an excuse, Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said.

"They messed up my hair!" Yang yelled.

"They ruined one of my most expensive clothes!" Weiss yelled.

Goodwitch took her glasses off and held the bridge of her nose, "And what excuse do you have, Ms. Belladonna?"

"They were harassing Velvet. Someone had to get them away from her." Blake told her.

"And that's when you call one of the teachers." Goodwitch sighed, "I know we are here to teach you how to fight, but you are trained to fight the Grimm, not other students." She rose from her chair, "As punishment, all four of you are to clean up the school grounds for today."

"WHAT!?" RWBY shouted.

"But what about CRDL? What do they get?" Blake asked.

"And what about Ryan? He is on our team as well?" Ruby asked worried about him.

Goodwitch ushered the girls out of the office, "Mister Estacado was not seen at the incident, so he will not be punished."

Ruby sighed in relief, "Good."

The girls went through the door. Ryan stood up and joined the girls.

"You are to start cleaning the grounds as soon as possible." Goodwitch ordered them, "And I will find a suitable punishment for Team CRDL as well."

"You could throw a bear trap at their balls." Ryan suggested.

Goodwitch glared at him and then slammed the door.

Ruby winced and looked at Ryan, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"And leave permanent damage?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ryan smiled, "But that would be funny as hell, wouldn't it?"

"I'll admit, it is amusing to think about." Blake said.

The girls stared at her.

"I said to think about." Blake repeated.

"And I'm sure Weiss would like that too." Ryan joked.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Weiss was annoyed.

"You like the opera, don't you?" Ryan joked again.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with!"

The group started to walk in the halls.

"Can I help you girls out?" Ryan asked.

"That's sweet, Ryan." Yang smiled, "But this is all us."

"What am I supposed to do while you are busy?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm…" Ruby thought, "I think Jaune could be free today."

"Thanks, Ruby. But I don't want to impose." Ryan told them, "Besides, Jaune said that he felt uncomfortable near me. I don't want to bother him."

"It won't be any trouble." Ruby took Ryan's hand, "Come on."

Ruby dragged Ryan to JNPR's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later the door was answered by Jaune.

"Hi Jaune." Ruby greeted.

"Hey Ruby. What's going on?" Jaune noticed Ryan next to her, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Ruby answered, "But we got into trouble and have to do stuff for Professor Goodwitch."

"Oh." Jaune said.

"Could you guys keep an eye on Ryan?" Ruby asked, "He doesn't like to be alone."

Ryan stepped away a bit, "I don't want to bother them, Ruby. I'll just stay in my room."

"No. It's okay." Jaune told them, "We're not busy today."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks, Jaune." She looked back at Ryan, "See you later."

Ruby walked away and Jaune held the door open for Ryan. Ryan walked into the room. Once inside, he was instantly surprised.

"HI!" Nora popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Ryan fell down to the ground, "What the heck, lady!?"

"Are you here to play today? What games are we going to play? Have you ever played Whack-a-mole?" Nora shot out questions quickly.

"Nora." Ren called.

"Yes?" Nora looked at him.

"Let him breathe." Ren said in his calm voice.

"Okay!" Nora bounced back to her bed and started jumping on it.

Pyrrha came up to Ryan and helped him up, "Sorry about Nora. She is pretty much like this every day."

"It's okay." Ryan told her, "She just surprised me."

Jaune closed the door and walked in the room, "Why does Ruby and the others have detention?"

"Cardin and his gang being total dicks." Ryan answered.

"Again?" Pyrrha asked.

"Again." Ryan nodded, "You think that they would have realized by now that stupidity equals pain."

"Well at least it was RWBY." Jaune said, "If Nora got to them then she would break their legs."

"If I got to them, I would need a mop and a bucket." Ryan told them.

They looked at Ryan.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"And I would need bail money afterwords." Ryan told them.

Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at him, knowing that he wasn't joking. Ryan walked to a nearby chair and sat down.

"You can't be serious about saying that." Pyrrha said as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm always serious about something like that." Ryan said with almost no emotion, "Every person like that will get what they deserve."

Pyrrha looked worried, "Are you okay, Ryan?"

Ryan looked away, "It's nothing."

"I get the feeling that this is coming from something that happened to you a long time ago." Pyrrha stated, "Can you tell us about it?"

"No." Ryan answered.

"It would help us get a better understanding on how you feel and it help out." Pyrrha told him.

"No." Ryan repeated with slight anger in his voice.

"Ryan…"

"Leave me alone!" Ryan yelled out.

Pyrrha held her hands up, "Okay… Okay… I'll stop."

Ryan hid his face in his hands and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. His past was a hard subject for him to talk or think about. Before he was adopted he was constantly bullied. He would gladly talk about it to receive some kind of love from a person, but revealing his past also meant revealing the Darkness.

Pyrrha walked up to Ryan again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." Ryan told her, "I just need time to sort my… 'Condition' out. Then I would be able to talk more freely."

Pyrrha smiled, "I understand."

"Condition?" Jaune looked with a raised eyebrow, "It's not contagious is it?"

Ryan shook his head, "No. I just have very rotten luck."

Jaune laid back on his bed, "What do we do? We just finished up all of our school work for this week."

Ryan thought for a while, "Do you know any card games?"

"I know a little." Pyrrha said.

"The cards were over…" Jaune looked around.

Everyone looked at Nora. She was still bouncing on her bed, but this time she was juggling a few decks of playing cards. She threw them in the air and they stacked perfectly on Ren's stretched out hand.

"What's first?" Ren asked.

* * *

They all sat in a circle with some cards in their hands. The first game decided was a normal poker game. They had different colored buttons that they used as poker chips.

"Are the blues worth 25 or 50?" Jaune asked.

Ryan explained for him, "The whites are worth 5,000. The blues are worth 10,000. The reds are worth 25,000. The whole stack is worth a million and we all settle for half in the end."

"It's all…. What?" Jaune looked even more confused.

"Can I help him, Ryan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me." Ryan answered.

"I'll start with ten." Ren passed a blue button in the middle.

"Blue!" Nora threw a blue button in the middle.

"That's a call from Nora." Ryan stated.

"By the way…" Jaune started, "What if a teacher walks in and sees us doing this?"

"Then the whites are worth 25 cents, the blues are 50 cents, and the reds are a dollar." Ryan explained again.

After a while of bidding money, or points since they weren't using money, the three players that still held their cards were Nora, Jaune, and Ryan. They decided it was time to show their hands. Nora went first and she had absolutely nothing. Ryan laid his hand down and showed everyone.

"Full house." Ryan pointed to his cards.

Jaune looked at his cards, "Does that beat two pairs?"

"It does, Jaune." Ryan told him and started to pick up the buttons used in the current pot, "What were they?"

"Tens." Jaune answered.

"Tens and what?" Ryan asked.

"That's it. Two pairs of tens." Jaune answered again.

Ryan stopped and looked at him, "Is that what he has?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune's cards, "Jaune you have a four of a kind hand."

"Is that good?" Jaune asked.

"It's good." Ryan nodded and passed the buttons to him.

"Did I win?" Jaune asked shocked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes!" Jaune raised his hands in the air.

* * *

The next game decided was Blackjack. Ryan explained the rules to everyone and they found the game very simple. They had a good time talking and trying to keep medium sized count on their cards. One thing that was strange to the group was whenever someone got a Blackjack, Nora would 'Boop' them on the nose.

"Why does she do that?" Ryan asked.

"That's just Nora." Ren answered.

* * *

The next game was one that Ryan made up. He called the game "Bogey".

"The game is like Blackjack but different. Each person gets eighteen cards and the person with the lowest score wins the hand." Ryan explained.

"What's the limit?" Pyrrha asked.

"There is no limit." Ryan answered, "Just hope that whatever cards you have gets you a low score."

They fumbled around with the cards for a while and enjoyed their time playing this new game.

* * *

Yang was able to sneak away from the rest of the girls and she made her way back to the dorms. She remembered that Ruby brought Ryan over to see JNPR so she checked in their dorm room first. She knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Howdy, neighbors!" Yang called out.

JNPR smiled and waved at her.

"Are you done already, Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Yang lied, "What are you guys playing?"

"Uhh…" Jaune scratched his head, "Ren is playing Gin, Nora is playing Go Fish, Pyrrha is playing Bridge, and I'm playing Blackjack."

"Oh." Yang looked to her right and saw Ryan sitting up against the wall asleep, "What is he playing?"

"He has been playing the same hand for two hours now." Jaune answered.

Yang kneeled down and whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Ryan."

His eyes slowly opened and he saw Yang next to him, "Hi, Yang."

"I'm done now. We can head back if you want." Yang told him.

"Okay." Ryan nodded. He got up and handed the cards he was holding back to Jaune, "Thanks for playing, guys. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Jaune said.

"You can come by anytime, Ryan." Pyrrha offered.

"Thank you. Bye." Ryan left with Yang.

They went across the hall into RWBY's room. Ryan leaned against the wall while Yang sat down in a chair.

"Rough day?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Yang rubbed her shoulders, "Just because I'm the strongest girl on the team doesn't mean that I'm a pack mule!"

"You hauled stuff around?" Ryan asked.

"Goodwitch came back and told me to move some boxes." Yang told him.

Ryan walked up to her, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"They weren't heavy for me, but she made me move so much. It's so annoying." Yang continued rubbing her shoulder.

Ryan moved her hand away and started to massage both of her shoulders, "Does this help?"

Yang moaned, "Oh, yes."

Ryan continued massaging her shoulders and gently rubbed the sides of her neck. Yang liked the feeling of being massaged and she continued to moan. Yang lost control of her body and she pulled Ryan's head towards hers for a kiss. Ryan quickly jumped away and Yang realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry. It felt so good and I couldn't control myself." Yang apologized.

"It's alright." Ryan told her, "It's just new for me."

Yang took a deep breath. She took her jacket off and laid it on the chair. She jumped up on her bed and laid on her stomach.

"Can you keep going?" Yang asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure." Ryan said.

"Please?" Yang begged.

Ryan looked at her and she held her hand out. He took her hand and she lifted him up to her bed. Ryan was embarrassed but he sat on top of her and massaged her back. Yang still enjoyed the feeling, but she was able to control herself this time. Ryan continued massaging her as the rest of the girls walked in the room.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled out, "Where have you been!?"

"In heaven." Yang smiled.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss asked.

"It looks like she is getting a massage." Blake stated.

"I can see that, Blake." Weiss told her, "Who do you think you are leaving us behind like that!?"

"I don't care." Yang smiled enjoying her massage.

"Can I be next?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Weiss looked at her.

"He might give you one too, Weiss." Ruby told her, "Is he good, Yang?"

"Oh, yeah." Yang closed her eyes.

"Ryan, stop this right now." Weiss told him.

"No!" Yang yelled.

"He is not your personal masseuse, Yang." Weiss told her.

"I don't mind." Ryan said.

Weiss looked back and forth between Ryan and Yang, "Whatever. I am getting nowhere with this."

Ryan spent a while massaging Yang and it looked like she had fallen asleep. Ryan stopped and was about to jump off the bed, but Yang grabbed him in her sleep and held him close.

"Yang?" Ryan tried to wake her.

She was still asleep and she rested her head on his cheek and threw her leg around his waist.

"Uhh… Girls?" Ryan called.

Ruby looked from her bed and saw them. She started giggling.

"I think I'm stuck." Ryan told them.

Weiss took her scroll and used it to take a picture.

"Hey!" Ryan protested.

"I'm sure you have heard of Blackmail." Weiss grinned.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Weiss?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just be ready at any time." She laid down on her bed.

Ryan sighed, "Blake can you help?"

Blake looked up at them and stayed silent.

"I guess that is a 'No'?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to ruin such a tender moment." Blake smiled at them.

"Oh come on." Ryan complained.

Ruby jumped off her bed and went to Yang's bed. Instead of helping Ryan, she took Yang's blanket and covered them up.

"Good night." Ruby giggled and returned to her bed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave up.

'At least Jackie isn't here to see this.' He thought.

* * *

**Yeah... I noticed that I have neglected JNPR's presence in this story, so I did a chapter with them and will try to add them in the future chapters. I had to do a bit with RWBY at the end because Ryan is still a member of their team in the end.**

**So it looks like Ryan and Yang are in trouble with Weiss now. How will this Blackmail work? ... I don't know yet. I might be able to come up with an idea, but it wouldn't hurt to hear some suggestions from you guys.**


	10. The Ex

**I'm not sure what to put in this AN. Oh well.**

* * *

_(The night before)_

The Darkness knew that Ryan was asleep. It crept about in his mind to give him more nightmares to further break his spirit and his sanity.

_**The boy has a strong mind and will. This greatly annoys me. But he is still young and much easier to break.**_

The Darkness has reached Ryan's mind. It was about to start its nightly torture, but a burst of light came out of nowhere and pushed it back.

_**NOOOO! How is this possible!?**_

The Darkness thought about it as it remembered what Ryan did before he fell asleep. Then it realized the source of the light.

_**THE FEMALE! Her natural powers involve light! Curse you!**_

The Darkness knew it would not get anywhere tonight and decided to return to its domain.

_**Rest easy, boy… It might be the only one you get for a long time.**_

* * *

As usual on weekends, Yang overslept. Her team had already started their morning when she finally decided to wake up. When Yang started to become conscious of her surroundings, she noticed that she was holding something different from her stuffed dinosaur. She jumped up and looked around the room.

"What happened to my dinosaur!?" Yang asked.

"You missed." Ryan told her.

Yang looked and saw that Ryan was laying down beside her, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I tried to get up to leave, but you grabbed me when you reached for your dinosaur." Ryan explained.

"So… I was holding you all night?" Yang looked at him.

"Yep." Ryan sighed, "And now we are in deep trouble because of it."

"Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"He means this." Weiss went up to Yang's bedside and showed her the picture she took on her scroll.

Yang smiled brightly, "Aw! That's so adorable!"

"It's blackmail." Ryan corrected her.

"What!?" Yang looked at Weiss, "Blackmail!? What for!?"

Weiss grinned, "It is time for some payback for all of the rotten little tricks you did to me, Miss Xiao Long."

"What rotten tricks?" Yang asked trying to cover herself.

"How about the time you put pink hair dye in my shampoo?" Weiss started, "Or the glue in my skin lotion?" Weiss' face started to turn red, "Or the shaving cream in my toothpaste!?"

"Damn…" Ryan said.

"They were harmless!" Yang defended herself.

"And so is this." Weiss shook her scroll, "If you two do what I say, then I won't show this picture to our classmates and you won't be known as the easiest girl in Beacon."

Yang fell back down and groaned.

"Can I get out of here now?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Oh, right." Yang pulled the covers back and saw that she still had her yellow undershirt, her shorts, and her boots still on, "Did I sleep in my clothes last night?"

"Yep." Ryan told her, "Blame Ruby for not getting us out."

Yang sat up, "Ruby…"

"Sorry, Yang." Ruby apologized, "But you two looked so cute together while you were sleeping."

Yang shook her head, "Weiss, can I get a shower before we turn into your slaves?"

"Yes, please." Weiss nodded and went back to her bed.

Ryan and Yang jumped down to the floor. Yang looked at Ryan with a small seductive smile on her face.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" Yang asked.

Ryan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm kidding." Yang giggled.

She got some fresh clothing and went into the bathroom. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I still think you two are adorable." Blake said from her bed.

Ryan looked at her and she hid her face in her book.

"Yeah? Just see if I help you out in that kind of situation, Putty Tat." Ryan walked away.

Blake glared at him as he left the room. It seems she didn't like the nickname that he gave her.

* * *

Ryan stepped out of his room after taking a shower. He changed into different clothes so he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. It was the only clothes he could find in his closet and he was sort of dreading to hear Yang's response when she saw him. Yang walked out of her room in another outfit. She wore a red shirt that was unbuttoned to show her cleavage, blue jeans, and her boots. She looked over at Ryan and walked up to him.

"Copycat!" Yang grinned.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

An idea popped into Yang's head and she walked into Ryan's room. She picked up his coat and put it on as she walked out.

"Hey!" Ryan protested.

"What? You stole my look, so I'm going to steal yours." Yang smiled.

Ryan smiled back at her, not minding the little swap that just happened. The two heard some laughing coming from JNPR's room. They knew it was their teammates along with their neighbors. They went up to the door and Ryan opened it. Inside they saw that Weiss was showing the picture of Ryan and Yang to JNPR.

"Motherfucker!" Ryan yelled out.

"What the heck, Weiss!?" Yang yelled as well.

Weiss had a huge grin on her face, "You know it is polite to include your neighbors for some fun."

"And how do I know that they won't squeal to everyone in the school?" Ryan asked.

Jaune held his hands up in defense, "We won't say anything, honest."

Ryan pointed at Jaune, "You, I believe." He then pointed at Nora, "Her, I worry about."

Nora had a huge smile on her face, "I'll be good!"

Ryan seemed unconvinced.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Ren told him.

"Thanks, Ren." Yang smiled, "Now what do you want us to do, Weiss?"

Weiss handed her a piece of paper, "There is a package in Vale that I want you two to deliver for me. This paper shows that I sent you to retrieve it."

"A package… That's it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. And don't you dare look in it!" Weiss warned them.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"None of your business, that's what it is!" Weiss pushed them out the room, "Now bring it back here by curfew or else!" She closed the door leaving the two in the hall.

Yang sighed and stuffed the paper in her pocket, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The two took a transport into Vale and walked through the busy streets. It was almost noon by now and the post office that they needed to get to was most definitely busy.

"Hey, why don't we stop for lunch?" Yang asked.

"What if Weiss ask why we were late?" Ryan asked back.

"Then we would tell her the lines were really long." Yang said, "We would be telling the truth, but we won't actually wait in the line."

"That's a smart move." Ryan smiled.

"I know." Yang grinned. She took his hand and started dragging him across the streets, "Let's try over here!"

"Wait. Is this another date?" Ryan asked.

Yang playfully punched his shoulder, "Cut it out, you."

They stopped at a nearby fast food restaurant to eat. Ryan got himself a burger and fries while Yang got a serving of chili cheese fries. They sat at a table and chatted about what Ryan would allow. When Yang would try to ask about Ryan's past, he would either stay silent or shake his head.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine." Ryan told her without looking in her eyes.

"Did something bad happen to you a long time ago?" Yang asked again.

Ryan sighed, "Yes."

Yang stayed quiet for a while. She twirled her fork in her food feeling awkward about her bringing up bad memories for Ryan.

"My mother was killed when I was a little girl." Yang revealed.

Ryan looked up at her.

"I just come home from school one day and found out that some wacko broke into the house and killed her." Yang laid her arm down on the table and she rested her head on it, "They never found her killer."

Ryan reached over and held her hand. He gently squeezed her hand.

Yang looked up and smiled, "That's one of the reasons why I want to be a Huntress. I don't want any little boy or girl to cry like I did."

"How can you still smile even though such a tragedy happened in your life?" Ryan asked.

Yang sat up, "Mama wouldn't want me to cry all the time for her. Besides, I had to become the bright and happy big sister for Ruby."

This tugged at Ryan's heart. He desperately wanted to talk about his time in the orphanage and the Darkness, but he was told not to and he feared what Yang would think of him if he revealed the Darkness.

"Yang…" Ryan looked into her eyes, "Were you ever afraid of the dark?"

"One time, but I got over it. Why?" Yang asked.

"Well, me and Jackie…" Ryan sighed, "We are the reason why people fear the dark."

Yang looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"It's the power we can use." Ryan told her, "I can't say anything more."

Yang got up from her seat and sat down next to Ryan. She wrapped him in a big hug, "Listen, whatever happened to you back then, it doesn't matter now."

Ryan looked at her.

"You got me, Ruby, Blake, and even Weiss now. We make everything 400 times better." Yang said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Yang." Ryan smiled. He then realized something, "Oh shoot! Weiss!"

Yang knew what he meant, "Fine, let's hurry up and get her thing."

They quickly finished their food and went outside on their way to the post office. They continued talking as they walked through the streets.

"What do you think Weiss has in her package?" Ryan asked, "She clearly doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Maybe it's some new kind of silk panties." Yang said.

"If she sent us out here to get underwear I'm going to be pissed!" Ryan got annoyed.

Yang grinned at a new idea that came into her head, "How about we give her a wedgie as payback?"

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, hang her butt in Port's classroom and take pictures."

"Oh yeah!" Yang held her hand up.

Ryan high-fived her as they reached the post office, "I can do this myself, Yang. You can look around if you want."

Yang pulled the paper that Weiss gave her out of her pocket and handed it to Ryan, "Okay, see you in a little bit."

Ryan walked inside the building while Yang looked around the area for a bench to sit on for now. She found one and relaxed into the seat. It had been a few minutes of waiting and Ryan had still not left the post office. Yang could hear someone calling her though.

"Yang! Over here!" The voice called out.

Yang looked around and saw a boy about her age. He had black hair and tan skin. The boy wore a tight white t-shirt and torn blue jeans. Yang dreaded the sight of him.

"Dick?" Yang looked at him.

She stood up and walked towards him. The boy waved and smiled.

"Hey Yang, come and give your boyfriend a…"

Yang punched him in the jaw, "EX- boyfriend! I dumped you years ago when I went to Signal."

Dick massaged his jaw, "Oh come on. You couldn't have been serious about that."

"I was serious!" Yang raised her voice, "You got a lot of guts to show your face again."

"What did I do wrong, baby? Tell me why you wanted to break up." Dick asked.

"Because you are a total douchebag! You think that you are the world's gift to women and you constantly flirt with every pretty girl you look at!" Yang yelled as she poked his chest.

"Those are my good qualities." Dick said, "What was so bad that you wanted to go away?"

"UGH!" Yang groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"That's a new look for you, Yang." Dick pointed to her outfit.

Yang grinned and put her hands on her hips, "This is something my **real **boyfriend and I are trying today."

"What!?" Dick looked shocked, "What does that guy got that I don't?"

"Feelings, for starters." Yang told him.

Dick had a smile on his face, "I think I got something that your guy doesn't have."

"And that is?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

Dick grabbed her and dragged Yang to a nearby alley. He shoved her against the wall and pinned her wrist with his hands.

"We are both grown up now." He told her, "So I believe we can do grown up things."

Yang's eyes widened, "No. No! Get away from me!" she struggled.

Dick forced himself on Yang and kissed her. Yang tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by Dick's mouth over hers. He pushed himself away and tore the front of her shirt. Yang was able to kick him away and started to run. Dick quickly recovered and pulled her back.

"Help!" Yang screamed.

Dick covered her mouth and Yang continued struggling, "Don't you understand why I'm doing this, Yang? I love you."

Yang continued struggling and tried to scream more. A figure ran into the alley and forced Dick off of Yang. She saw that it was Ryan.

"Leave her alone you prick!" Ryan punched him.

They wrestled around in the alley until Dick pulled out some brass knuckles from his pocket. He punched Ryan and he fell back deeper into the dark alley.

"Ryan!" Yang tried to run to him, but she was blocked.

"If that is your boy, then he is not much help to you." Dick looked at Yang.

Rustling was heard from behind and Dick turned around. In slow motion Ryan jumped from the shadows with one of his hands changed into an armor-like claw weapon. His fingers were sharp and were coated in a black armor like substance with traces of purple and blue showing in the cracks. Ryan reached Dick and ran his clawed hand down his face. Dick fell down and held his face as he screamed in pain. Ryan's claws disappeared in the dim light and he quickly summoned his katana. He brought it up over his head and went to strike, but Yang grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"He's not worth it, Ryan." Yang told him.

Ryan looked at her and she saw that his eyes changed to a yellow color.

"I'm fine. Put it away." Yang told him.

Ryan looked back at the injured Dick who was whining and squirming around on the ground. Ryan sighed and his weapon disappeared. Yang brought him close and held him in a hug.

"Its okay, Ryan. Let's just go." Yang gently rubbed his back.

"Okay." Ryan said.

Yang stepped away and wrapped Ryan's coat around her to cover up her torn shirt. She held Ryan's hand and walked out of the alley.

"Will he be okay?" Yang asked.

"He will have a nasty scar when he quits whining." Ryan answered.

They picked up the box that Ryan dropped before he ran into the alley and took a transport back to Beacon.

* * *

Ryan sat alone with Yang in the Dust ship on their way back to Beacon. Yang had fallen asleep sitting next to Ryan. Ryan looked at the package that sat on his lap. He couldn't help but feel angry.

'This had better be worth it, Weiss.' Ryan thought.

Yang's head turned and it laid on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan moved his hand so that he could hold Yang's hand.

'Why do I feel like this? Is this love?' Ryan thought more.

The transport stopped. Ryan gently shook Yang to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Ryan.

"I've got the perfect plan for Weiss." Yang told him.

"Later." Ryan said, "Let's do that when I don't feel like killing her."

They left the transport and walked on the grounds.

"You can't blame Weiss for that. She had no way of knowing that jerk would show up." Yang tried to calm Ryan down.

"I'm sorry." Ryan apologized, "I'm just angry."

They finally reached the dorm room and Ryan handed Yang the package.

"Here. Give this to her. I'm going to bed." Ryan started to walk away.

Yang pulled him back and hugged him again, "Sweet dreams, Ryan. And thank you for helping me."

Ryan hugged her back and went into his room. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed.

* * *

_**Without your woman this time?**_

The Darkness grinned to itself.

_**And after you had such a hard day. Allow me to add to your misery.**_

* * *

**Quite a lot has happened in this chapter don't you think? Ryan and Yang are blackmailed, Blake has a new nickname, we met Yang's ex-boyfriend, and the Darkness seems to hate Yang due to her semblance.**

**As usual, tell me what you think in a review or a PM. You can give suggestions for chapter plots or give constructive criticism.**

**See you guys next time.**


	11. The Light of Love

**I got to thank "The DarkEnd Dragon" for giving me this idea for the chapter. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

Yang walked into the dorm room and passed the package to Weiss.

"Thank you." Weiss said, "Your image is safe for now."

"Not now, Weiss." Yang took of Ryan's coat and it was revealed that her red shirt was torn revealing her bra.

"Yang…" Ruby's eyes widened, "What happened out there?"

"My crazy Ex-boyfriend. That's what." Yang retrieved her nightwear, "He jumped me while Ryan went into the post office. He dragged me into an alley and tried to rape me."

Ruby jumped down off of her bed and ran up to Yang to give her a hug.

"I'm okay, Ruby." Yang hugged her back, "Ryan was able to find me in time."

"How is he taking it?" Blake asked.

Yang looked at Weiss, "You better show him what we got for you."

"No!" Weiss protested, "Why should I!?"

"Because right now, he blames you for what happened." Yang explained.

"I didn't sic your boyfriend on you!" Weiss defended herself.

"I know that." Yang said, "But if you show Ryan what you got, he might calm down."

"She has a point." Blake spoke up.

"No! I said no one will see what's in this package except me!" Weiss protested again.

"He might be after you until you do." Yang warned.

"I don't care." Weiss told her.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry little sis." Yang smiled, "Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

_(The Darkness)_

The Darkness had entered Ryan's mind once again. It had brought him back to that alley from earlier in the same situation. But the only thing that was different was that it was the Darkness in a humanoid form that was attacking Yang this time. Ryan ran towards the Darkness and shoved it away from Yang.

"Why are you here!?" Ryan yelled.

_**This is my domain. You are nothing but a puppet.**_

"No! I am my own person and I am not going to let you hurt her!" Ryan yelled.

_**Then try to stop me, foolish human!**_

Ryan charged after the Darkness and threw a few punches. The Darkness just moved out of the way and pinned Ryan to the wall.

_**You are nothing. You can never defeat the Darkness!**_

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan freed his right hand and drove it through the creature's chest. He felt relieved that he was able to get the Darkness away from Yang, but the Darkness was able to trick him within this nightmare. Ryan looked up and saw that instead of the Darkness, his hand went through Yang's heart.

"Ryan…" Tears fell down Yang's eyes, "Why?"

Yang's body disappeared in a black smoke. Ryan started crying as he stared at his blood covered fist.

"Raagh!" Ryan threw his fist around in the shadows, "What did you make me do!?"

A gunshot was heard and Ryan felt pain shooting in his arm. He looked in the direction where he heard the shot and saw Ruby pointing Crescent Rose at him.

"You killed her!" Ruby fired again.

The bullet hit him in the leg and Ryan was forced to kneel.

"Ruby, it wasn't me! It was the Darkness!"

"Lair!" Ruby shifted Crescent Rose to its scythe form and went to attack.

Ryan was still able to roll out of the way despite his injuries. Ryan stood up and was quickly attacked again. A blade shot out and cut vertically down his right eye. The blade returned to its owner, Blake.

"She thought the whole world of you and you turned your back on her!" Blake yelled out.

"It wasn't me!" Ryan cried. Blood ran down from the cut and blinded his right eye, "It wasn't me!"

Ryan's legs were incased in ice and he couldn't move. Weiss walked up in front of him with Myrtenaster drawn.

"I was wrong about you." She plunged her blade into Ryan's stomach, "You are exactly like your father!"

Ryan continued crying, "I couldn't have killed Yang…. I love her."

"You… You loved her?" Ruby walked up to him, "You loved her?" She punched Ryan in the cheek, "You loved her!? And you still killed her!?"

Ruby began pounding Ryan's face in fury. The ice on his legs broke and he fell down. Ruby didn't miss a beat and she continued to punch Ryan on the ground.

"That." Punch, "Was." Punch, "My." Punch, "Sister!" Ruby punched Ryan one last time.

Ryan's face was covered in tears and blood as his former friends looked down on him.

"I don't care anymore." Ryan said, "Kill me and you will kill the Darkness."

Ruby took her scythe and raised it above her head.

_**No! The host will not die!**_

The Darkness summoned sharp trendils from Ryan's body and impaled the girls, killing them. The Darkness freed Ryan's legs from the ice and he crawled towards his friends. He laid down flat on the floor and cried more.

"Why?" Ryan cried, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because you are weak." A familiar voice said.

Ryan looked behind him and saw Jackie looking down at him.

"You let your emotions run wild and now the Darkness has a good grip on you." Jackie took out his guns and loaded them, "You couldn't control the Darkness and now your friends lie dead by your hands."

Ryan still cried as he sat on the ground. Then a new idea popped into his head and he grew angry.

"You!" Ryan stood up, "You have the Darkness and yet you did nothing to get it away from me!" His eyes glowed bright yellow, "You sent me to Beacon to get help, instead all it got me was my friends killed!" Ryan summoned his katana, "You did this to me! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

_**Yeeesss.**_

* * *

Yang woke up in the middle of the night. She could not explain it, but she felt like something was wrong. Her heart felt heavy for some reason. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a drink of water. As she drank out of the glass, she could hear some weird sounds coming from Ryan's room next door. Yang was curious and decided to check on him, thinking it was another nightmare. She left her room and went next door. Yang opened the door and walked inside to see a massive black aura surrounding Ryan. Yang slowly stepped towards Ryan and two Darkness snakes appeared in front of her. Yang grew angry at the new intruders.

"Leave my friend alone!" Yang went to punch the snakes.

One snake wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. Yang activated her semblance and the light scared away the snakes. Yang moved quickly and jabbed the snakes away. She then ran towards Ryan and tried to wake him up.

"Ryan! Get up!" Yang shook him.

The light coming from her semblance grew and it banished the dark aura in the room. Yang continued shaking Ryan to wake him. He opened his eyes and saw Yang looking at him.

"Good. There are these things…." Yang looked around the room and saw that the aura was gone for herself, "Huh… they're gone." Yang smiled, "I'm glad that you are okay now."

Ryan stared at her and gently held her cheek with his hand.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Yang asked.

Ryan stared at her more, "Yang!" He wrapped his arms around and started sobbing, "I'm sorry! *sob* I'm sorry."

Yang patted his back, "It's okay… It's okay."

"I don't want it." Ryan told her, "I don't want the Darkness anymore."

"Darkness? What are you talking about?" Yang grew worried with his constant sobbing.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ryan kept sobbing on her shoulder, "Not you, not Ruby, not Blake, not even Weiss." He held Yang tighter, "I will gladly give everything up for you girls."

Yang held him tighter as she gently rubbed his back. She couldn't help but to cry herself. She had never had anyone willing to change for her.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and the others woke up to see that Yang was not in her bed.

"Where did that blonde mess go to now?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

Blake got up from her bed, "Let's get Ryan up and he can help."

The girls went next door and Blake opened the door to let her team inside. In the room they found Ryan sleeping in his bed, but Yang was also in bed with him.

"What happened in here?" Ruby asked.

Weiss took her scroll out, "Another golden opportunity."

"Wait a minute." Blake went closer to the bed and inspected the two closer, "They were crying recently."

"Crying?" Ruby went to her sister's side.

"Maybe Ryan had another nightmare and Yang went to check on him." Blake said, "Whatever happened, it upset the both of them."

Weiss looked at her scroll and thought for a while. She closed it up and put it away.

"You're not going to blackmail them again?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss answered, "Let's just leave them alone. They will tell us what happened if they want to."

Blake and Ruby agreed with her and they back into their room to get ready for the day.

* * *

The morning went on and Ryan slowly started to wake up. His eyes opened and he saw Yang sleeping next to him with her arms around him. She had a little smile on her face as she slept.

'I don't understand this. Whenever Yang is around me, the Darkness seems to leave me alone.' Ryan thought, 'She has done a lot more than what any other girl I have met before. Is it true what I said in that nightmare? Do I love her?'

Ryan looked at Yang, 'Should I even do this?' He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

Yang stirred a bit and opened her eyes with a smile.

"Yang…" Ryan blushed.

"Morning." Yang hugged him, "How are you doing now?"

"A lot better." Ryan answered her, "You didn't have to stay with me all night."

"I felt like I had to." Yang told him, "I couldn't just leave you alone, knowing how upset you were."

Ryan smiled, "Thank you, Yang. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome." Yang smiled back, "Let's go out and get some breakfast."

"Okay." Ryan nodded.

The two of them sat up on the bed, "And Ryan?"

"Yes, Yang?" Ryan looked at her.

Yang put her locked her arms behind his neck, "My lips are right here."

She pulled herself closer and she kissed him on the lips. Ryan slowly kissed her back, sort of surprised that she allowed him to kiss her. Fifteen seconds later, they broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes.

"Not bad." Yang grinned.

Ryan suddenly jumped on Yang and started kissing her much more passionately. Yang followed suit and kissed him back the same way. Ryan gently ran his fingers through her hair as he sucked on Yang's lips. Yang rubbed Ryan's back and his arms as she pushed her tongue in. They went like this for a minute; then they had to break up their kiss to breathe.

"Wow!" Yang looked at Ryan shocked, "Who knew you could be so wild?"

"I'm sorry. Something came over me and…" Ryan trailed on.

"It's not a bad thing, Ryan." Yang told him.

"I guess…. I guess I love you." Ryan told her.

Yang gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Come on, let's get the day going."

Ryan pushed himself off of Yang and they finally got out of the bed. Yang went next door to put on her uniform while Ryan went into his closet to get his uniform. Yang came back to find Ryan was still lazily putting his clothes on.

"Oh, come on." Yang went over and started buttoning up his shirt.

"You know how much I hate this thing." Ryan said.

"What's wrong with it?" Yang started with his tie now, "I think it makes you look very handsome."

"You're just saying that." Ryan looked down.

"I mean it." Yang finished with his tie, "There, all done." She took him by the hand, "Let's go before breakfast time is over."

* * *

They walked into the cafeteria laughing and giggling as they tried walking while holding each other in a hug. They got a plate with pancakes and bacon and they went to sit with their team.

"Took you long enough to get here, sis." Ruby spoke up when the two sat down.

"Sorry, Ruby." Yang giggled, "We just had an interesting morning."

"I'll bet." Blake said from behind her book.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"A confession." Yang answered.

Ruby looked at her sister confused while Weiss looked shocked and Blake peeked over from her book.

"I told Yang that I love her." Ryan admitted.

Ruby smiled brightly hearing this.

"Yang has something special in her." Ryan spoke, "Whenever I'm around her, she seems to push away a dark secret that I have tried to keep buried." Yang gently squeezed his hand, "And I enjoy her company."

Yang looked at the rest of the team, "And I found out that he is an awesome kisser."

Blake dropped her book, Weiss spit out the orange juice she was drinking, and Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"Yang! EWW!" Ruby fussed.

Ryan had a small blush on his cheeks. Yang just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The day continued normally with classes. Ryan and Yang always sat together in the classroom. As the teachers lectured about the lessons, Ryan and Yang would spend their time holding each other's hands under the table or playing footsies. They were in study hall now and Yang was with the rest of the girls while Ryan was gone to fetch the books that Weiss asked for.

"I think Ryan has something." Yang said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Well… Remember that he gets those nightmares every night?" Yang pointed out, "The first night I grabbed him in bed, he didn't wake up screaming did he?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"And this morning he didn't wake up screaming." Yang told them.

"Where are you going with this, Yang?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded with a smile, "I'm going to start sleeping with him."

"WHAT!?" The girls yelled out.

"Do you realize what you just said!?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Oh, come on. You know how much those nightmares bother him. And he has had two peaceful nights with me. That can't be a coincidence." Yang pointed out.

"I think she is right." Blake said.

Weiss groaned, "As much as I want to argue with you… I see your point."

Yang smiled.

"But!" Weiss held a finger up, "Just know that you are on your own when the teachers find out."

* * *

Night had fallen and it was time for the students to get ready for bed. Yang decided to make her move. She took her night attire and went next door to Ryan's room. She knocked on the door and waited for Ryan to answer. He opened the door and Yang just walked right in.

"Surprise!" She closed the door, "I'm going to stay with you for now on!"

"What?" Ryan turned red, "What are you talking about?"

"I found out that you don't get nightmares with me around." Yang set her pajamas on the bed, "So I'm here to make sure that you always get a good night's sleep."

"B-b-but what about all those talks about people sleeping together? I'm sure the teachers wouldn't like it if they found us like that. And I'm sure as hell that Jackie would flip out on me once he finds out!" Ryan rambled.

"Ryan." Yang held her hand up to stop him, "We are just sleeping together. We are not having sex."

"Ahh!" Ryan ran his fingers though his hair, "Did you have to say that word?"

Yang just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you really serious about doing this?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I am." Yang told him, "I care about you. I want to help."

Ryan gave up and nodded, "Alright."

Yang looked at him funny, "Why do you sleep in your underwear anyway?"

Ryan looked away, "I just don't have any pajamas. I also keep my body cooler this way too."

Yang thinks for a while and gets an idea in her head. "Alright."

She took her shirt off and revealed her bright yellow lace bra. She threw her shirt on the floor.

"Whoa!" Ryan covered his eyes, "Couldn't you change in the bathroom?"

"Why? I'm getting in my underwear too." Yang took her skirt off and revealed her matching yellow lace panties, "I think I should be fair and sleep like this since you have no pajamas." She kicked her shoes off.

"Everyone is totally going to get the wrong idea if they see us like this!" Ryan continued protesting, but deep down he didn't mind.

"The door is locked, Ryan." Yang walked up to him and held him close, "No one will know but us."

"B-b-but… B-b-b-but…" Ryan stammered.

"Ryan…" Yang threw him on the bed and she jumped in after him, "Shut up and go to bed." She wrapped her arms around his body.

Ryan looked down, "You sleep with your socks on?"

Yang put her leg on him, "Do you want to take them off?" She wiggled her toes in the sock.

Ryan groaned and started to slowly tug her long socks off.

"You do know how sexy this looks, right?" Yang teased.

Ryan stopped and turned his body away from Yang.

"I'm kidding." Yang giggled.

She took her socks off and dropped them on the floor. She turned her body so she pressed her chest up against Ryan's back. She draped her arm across his stomach and sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Ryan." She kissed him again.

Ryan turned around and kissed Yang on her lips, "I love you, Yang."

* * *

**Okay, sort of longer than normal, but I hope you liked the chapter. Did I do okay with this little romance bit?**

**I'm going to be gone for a while on a trip now. (I'm positive this time) So I won't be able to update for quite a while. But hopefully I can still answer any questions or suggestions you send through a PM.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
